Never Leave Me
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: The story of 4 couples and their journey through life. Shikatema, Narusaku, KibaHina, NejiTen, Sasuino
1. Confess to me

Never Leave me…

Book One: Shikamaru and Temari

Ch.1-Confess to me

Temari, legendary female ninja of the sand, was packing for her annual month long vacation to Konoha. As she packed, she thought about Konoha's cool weather, and how much free time she'd have to herself. Temari smiled inside and packed her last bag. Gaara walked into her room.

"Your car is all ready to go Tema." He said.

"Gaara, you sure about me going, I can always reschedule." Temari hated having to leave her brothers alone. Even though she didn't show it as much, Temari cared deeply for her brothers.

Gaara scoffed. "Tema, chill, I'm kazekage. We're in good hands, I'm pushing paperwork as always so it's cool. Really."

"If you say so, I'm off. And uhh, let Kankuro know that the 20 dollars I owe him is on his bed. Ok?"

"I'll be sure to let him know. Now, get out already!!!" Gaara smiled and pushed Temari out of her room and to the door.

"I'm going, geez!"

Temari threw her suitcase in the trunk and began her hour long drive to Konoha. When she arrived at the gate, she greeted the two jounin with a bow.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen, I request entrance into Konoha, please."

"State your name."

"Sabuko no Temari, from Suna." Temari stated.

"TEMARI-SAN!! We haven't seen you in a while how are you?" The jounin shouted happily.

"I'm fine. Just here to relax, but if there is anything that anyone needs, I'll be happy to help." Temari smiled.

"No, no. You enjoy yourself." The jounin opened the gate and Temari drove in, went to Hinata's house.

Hinata's home was always welcome to Temari when she began vacationing in Konoha. She knocked the door gently to find a shirtless Kiba answer the door.

Temari looked away, hoping for Hinata to come and explain.

"Hey Kiba, you mind putting on a shirt?" Temari asked still looking away.

Kiba glanced down and blushed. "My bad Temari." He rushed back into the house. A few minutes later Hinata appeared to Temari's relief.

"I don't even wanna know." Temari said.

Hinata giggled. "Hi to you too, Temari. Come on in." Hinata took Temari's suitcase and took her to the normal guestroom. Temari unpacked and lay on her bed thinking about what to do….

"I wonder how the crybaby's doin?" Temari said aloud. She sat up yawned, and called her favorite Konoha genius.

"Hello?" Shikamaru greeted.

"Hey, crybaby. Guess who's in town, again." Temari said happily.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, you wanna chill or whatever?"

"Sure, you stay at Hinata's right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I'll get ready."

"Well, actually you should be ready now."

"Why, crybaby?"

"You'll find out, troublesome." Shikamaru said smoothly. Temari hung up and got ready. She put on her favorite t-shirt that read: I'm such a fan! Then Temari let her hair down and put on her black cargo pants along with some black flats.

"Hey Temari, you have a visitor!" Hinata called from the other side of the house. As Temari rushed to answer the door, she called back,

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!"

When Temari answered the door, she noticed a green mustang in the drive and out stepped a very sexy young man. He had on a tight island green shirt, with some black baggy pants and black timberlands. His jet black hair fell to his shoulders , and shone in the sunlight. The man walked up to her and smiled gently.

"Hey there, Temari." Shikamaru whispered softly.

"Hi, Shika. What's up?"

"Nothin, but I do need to go somewhere. Come with me?"

"Sure…" Shikamaru grabbed Temari's hand and led her to the car, opened the door for her and let Temari in. Shikamaru walked over to his side and drove. After 10 min. of driving Temari realized where they were. She glanced at Shikamaru and saw a tear run down his cheek. Feeling sorry, Temari placed her hand on Shikamaru's cheek and wiped off the tear, and whispered,

"Shikamaru Nara, he is so proud of you. He's smiling down on you right now."

Shikamaru parked and turned to Temari, he smiled then looked down.

"I-I know." He choked on his words.

"I saw those flowers in the backseat, let's get them." Temari said softly reaching for the flowers. She got out of Shikamaru's car and got him out of the car too. They walked to the tombstone that read: '_Asuma Sarutobi, a noble ninja, a father, a great friend, and the best sensei. To us.'_

Shikamaru placed the flowers right in front of the tombstone and hugged Temari.

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

"Your welcome, Shikamaru." Temari whispered back.

Shikamaru walked back with Temari to his car and dropped her off at Hinata's home.

"Thanks again, Temari. You may be troublesome, but you're also-"

"A great friend?" Temari interjected.

Shikamamaru chuckled and said,

"Yeah, you are." He kissed her cheek softly and turned to walk to his car. Temari stood still, stroking the cheek that Shikamaru kissed. She stumbled back inside to find Hinata and Kiba smiling at her deviously.

"So how was your day Temari?" They asked.

"Fine, fine. How bout you two love birds?" Temari asked.

"Fine. Kiba and I are gonna be celebrating our one year anniversary so we'll be-" Hinata was cut off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I'll stay at Shikamaru's tonight. You guys have fun, and Kiba, don't wear her out too much." Temari giggled.

Kiba chuckled hugged Hinata and said, "I'm not so sure about that…"

Hinata giggled and kissed Kiba's neck. Temari smiled, went to her room and packed her backpack with a toothbrush, tank top with some shorts, and an outfit for the next day. She waved goodbye to Kiba and Hinata and got into her car. Kiba and Hinata looked at each other smiled, and high-fived,

"YEAH! Plan Shikatema is now in effect!" They yelled in unison.

Temari knew where Shikamaru lived because it was programmed into her GPS just in case there was an emergency. She parked in the guest parking space and walked upstairs to his apartment 1610. Temari knocked on the door, and waited 5 min. to see Shikamaru, shirtless. Temari turned tomato red and looked away.

"Hey, troublesome. What brings you here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I need a place to crash, Kiba and Hinata are having their one year anniversary. You should know the rest."

"Oh." Shikamaru blushed.

"So can I come in or what?"

"Yeah, come on."

Temari smiled as Shikamaru took her bag and let her inside. Temari liked Shikamaru's place, it was simple. He had a green couch along with a small black coffee table. She went into Shikamaru's room and saw a black King sized bed. Man did he know how to live! Temari went back into the living room and saw Shikamaru laying on the couch with a shirt on, much to Temari's disappointment. She sat next to him and said,

"So, genius, where do I sleep?"

"In my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Shikamaru yawned.

"Wow, you do know how to treat a lady."

"But then again, you're not the average lady are you?" After he finished his sentence he went to sleep.

'_What do you mean by that, Shiikamaru-kun?' _Temari thought. She smiled and walked to Shikamaru's bed and plopped down on her back. _So soft…_ Temari said inside her head. She grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it tightly. _Smells like Shikamaru-kun…_ Temari soon fell asleep. Shikamaru woke and walked to his room and found Temari shivering a little, he decided to lay down next to her and pull her close to him. He wrapped his arms around Temari's waist and hugged her tight. Shikamaru soon fell asleep with Temari in his arms. _'So soft…'_

Temari yawned, tried to get up but found herself struggling against Shikamaru's arms. Temari blushed hard as she felt Shikamaru's arms, so strong, so muscular. She nuzzled into Shikamaru's chest, as she did this Shikamaru woke up. He saw Temari snuggling into his chest and blushed. When Temari's icy blue eyes locked with Shikamaru's brown eyes there was nothing else to say. He loved her, she loved him and they pretty much confessed without saying one word.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved me?" Temari asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Said Shikamaru still embracing Temari.

"I don't know, I just thought you'd like Ino more than me so I kept my feelings for you under lock and key." Temari said softly.

"I love you troublesome. Never ever forget that." Shikamaru whispered. Temari nodded, Shikamaru kissed her lips, Temari rolled over making Shikamaru on top of her now. He shoved his tongue into Temari's mouth and felt every part of it. He enjoyed tongue wrestling the most. Temari clawed Shikamaru's back almost ripping through his shirt. They pulled back to get some air, and just stared into each other's eyes. They were both thinking one thing,

'_Don't ever leave me.' _


	2. Mission

Ch.2- Mission

Shikamaru released Temari and scooped her up into his arms.

"Where are you taking me, crybaby?" Temari giggled.

"I'm taking you to the bathroom, and _we _are gonna take a shower. Unless you'd like to take separate showers." Shikamaru said.

Temari contemplated, she loved Shikamaru including that amazing body of his!

"Shikamaru, I'm all nasty and I need to take a shower but I'm scared, please take one with me." Temari begged like a little girl.

"Okay. If you say so." Shikamaru continued into the bathroom and stripped his clothes, Temari did the same and stepped into the shower and was pushed against the back wall by Shikamaru's bare body. The hot, steaming water gluing their bodies together. Shikamaru sunk his teeth into Temari's neck, Temari arched her back and ran her fingers through Shikamaru's hair.

"Shikamaru…" Temari moaned loudly. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Ready?" Shikamaru whispered into Temari's neck.

"Yeah…" She breathed.

Shikamaru entered her slowly then hit her barrier. Temari clawed Shikamaru's back.

"Don't torture me Shika-kun…" Temari begged. Shikamaru shrugged and thrust in. Temari arched her back in pain and pleasure. Shikamaru couldn't tell if she was crying or it was the hot water from the shower. He thrust in and out faster and harder.

"Shika…I'm about to…." Temari moaned.

"Temari!!!"

"Shikamaru!!" They yelled as they climaxed together.

Temari could barely stand so she held onto Shikamaru while he washed her. Being treated like a lady, oh how she loved Shikamaru. Temari shut off the water, and Shikamaru stepped out of the tub then helped Temari out.

It took them 15 min. to get dressed, when they did they laid down on the bed talking about when they first met. The Chuunin exams.

"Oh, please, Shikamaru! You know I kicked your butt!" Temari scoffed.

"Whatever, I was almost out of chakra so I just gave up. But there is something else special about that day too…" Shikamaru said lacing his fingers in with Temari's.

"What would that be?" Temari asked as she thought about the answer to that question herself.

"That's when I fell in love with you." Said Shikamaru.

"What a coincidence, that's when I fell in love with you too." Temari smiled gently.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Nice. So how does it feel to be in love with the genius of Konoha?" Shikamaru puffed his chest out in pride playfully.

"Actually, I never knew I would actually fall for you, but now that I have, I'm happy I did." Temari said.

Shikamaru smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but froze when he heard loud knocks at the door.

"Hold that thought, baby." He whispered and went to knock answer the door.

Temari giggled. But what was coming was no laughing matter. Shikamaru answered the door and saw Naruto with a frown on his face.

"What up Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, trying to see why Naruto was frowning.

"Dude, we got a mission."

"Ok. How long."

" One week. We leave tomorrow. Early. There is a bright side to it, though."

Shikamaru frowned, "Yeah, like what?"

"You get to bring a certain sand female ninja with you. And I get to bring my female medic ninja." Naruto said smiling.

"Yes! Ok, what's the mission?"

"We have a couple things to deliver. Two scrolls to Rain village, then Tsunade wants us to pay off some of her gambling debts, that'll probably take a week."

"Cool, I'll go tell Temari now."

"Ok. Don't forget Shikamaru, your ass is always late."

"Whatever. Later, Naruto." Shikamaru closed the door and returned to Temari.

"What took so long, Shikamaru-kun?" Temari asked.

"I have a long week mission to go on."

"W-What? Why?"

"Temari-chan, calm down, I get to bring my favorite sand ninja with me." Shikamaru smirked.

"I did come for vacation, but I'll come." Temari agreed.

"I love you!" Shikamaru yelled as he embraced Temari.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're you." Shikamaru kissed Temari's lips and scooped her up into his arms.

"Shika babe, I am so not ready for a round two." Temari whined.

"You're so perverted, I'm takin you to Hinata's house so we can get your stuff, troublesome woman."

Temari blushed , "Shut up." She quickly retorted.

They drove to Hinata's house and walked up to her front door hand-in-hand. Temari knocked on the door, while Shikamaru wrapped his muscular arms around Temari's waist.

In moments, Hinata answered the door and smiled at Shikamaru and Temari.

"You two enjoy yourselves last night?" She asked.

Shikamaru and Temari glanced at each other and blushed.

"Kinda…" Temari said innocently.

"Yeah, but Temari and I have been called on a week long mission with Naruto and Sakura, Temari has to come get some stuff." Shikamaru said.

Hinata nodded, "Sure, Temari will show you where her room is, but uhh don't stay in there too long." She winked at the couple.

Shikamaru and Temari blushed once more and started into Hinata's house. Temari took Shikamaru's hand into her room.

"Welcome to home away from home."

"Weird, I thought my home was your home away from home." Shikamaru playfully pouted.

Temari giggled, turned to Shikamaru and kissed his lips. "Oh stop."

"Ok, ok. Come on." Shikamaru urged. Temari nodded and packed her bag with essentials for one week. She turned to Shikamaru ready to go.

"Let's go babe."

"Ok, come on." Shikamaru gripped Temari's hand and walked to the living room where Hinata and Kiba were holding hands.

"Yo genius what's up?" Kiba greeted. Shikamaru walked over to Kiba and dapped him.

"What's up dog boy?"

Kiba saw Temari blushing as Shikamaru hugged her.

"It's about time you two." Kiba smiled.

"I know right?" Hinata agreed.

"Yeah, Hinata you don't mind if I steal your bestie for another night do you?"

Shikamaru asked.

"I don't mind Shikamaru, as long as Temari doesn't mind Kiba stealing me for another night as well." Hinata winked at Temari and smiled.

"Of course, I don't mind, Hinata. As long as you can stand the next time I see you." Temari hinted.

"I know you're not talking, Temari." Shikamaru said, poking Temari's side.

"Shikamaru you didn't?!" Kiba yelled.

"I did, and so did she." Shikamaru pointed to a tomato red Temari.

Kiba chuckled out loud and and high fived Shikamaru.

"I thought I'd never see the day."

"Hinata, did you?" Temari slyly asked.

"You can say that, I'm not the goody goody that you knew." Hinata said as she hugged Kiba.

"It's true this chick is bad!" KIba said nervously.

Shikamaru smiled and shook his head. "Come on Temari, we gotta go."

"Ok, Hinata, Kiba, I'll call you guys later." Temari said as she waved.

"Ok, Shikamaru, I'll call you later." Kiba said.

"Cool, we'll see you guys in a week." Shikamaru said, they walked to Shikamaru's car, got in and stayed silent the whole ride.

Temari and Shikamaru walked into his home and sat on the couch and stayed silent. Temari looked at her watch. 3:00.

"That was an interesting conversation back there." Shikamaru broke the silence. He got up and walked toward the kitchen.

"Hey where you goin?" Temari asked.

"I'm bout to make you lunch."

"You know how to cook?"

"Yes, Temari." Shikamaru said in a matter-of-fact way.

Temari smiled at this and awaited the meal that was coming. Shikamaru was flipping shrimp around the entire kitchen and smiled as Temari giggled, watching him cook. _'Wow, I'm so lucky to have you Shikamaru Nara.' _Temari thought. Shikamaru placed the shrimp on two plates and began stirring some delicious smelling sauce. He took the spoon gathered some sauce and walked over to Temari and let her taste it.

"Taste good, right?" Shikamaru wanted to have Temari's opinion.

"Mmmmm!" Temari hummed in approval and kissed Shikamaru's lips.

"Shika, this is so good."

"Yeah, my mom taught me." Shikamaru walked back to the kitchen.

"Really?" Temari walked to the table and set it.

"Yeah. She may be a pain, but I love her. Kinda reminds me of you. You're a pain in the ass sometimes, but I'll always love you."

"Awww, I love you too." Temari walked over to Shikamaru, who was still cooking, and kissed his neck. Shikamaru poured the sauce into the plates, mixing with the shrimp. He brought them to the table where Temari sat, waiting for her meal. Shikamaru sat next to Temari and fed her, her first bite.

"Good, right?" Shikamaru smiled, feeding Temari. She nodded while being fed. Shikamaru saw that Temari had gotten some sauce on the corner of her mouth, he grabbed a napkin and wiped off the sauce. Temari gripped Shikamaru's arm, and he shot her a sad confusing look.

"You know, my dad always told me how to make sure the one I fell in love with would be the one. He said that he's treat me like a princess, and love me unconditionally." Temari sighed. She missed her dad, he was killed trying to protect her and Kankuro, Gaara wasn't born yet. Shikamaru wiped her tears. He knew about Temari's dad and that he was killed by one of the Akatsuki. His technique was kinda like Kankuro's, the use of puppets.

"_Temari?" Kankuro walked up to his older sister working on her jutsu._

"_Yes, Kankuro, hey where's dad?"_

"_I gotta talk to you about dad. He-"_

"_He what?" Temari was starting to get annoyed._

"_D-Dad is dead. He was killed by Sasori."_

"_W-What? No! Dad can't be dead, he's the freaking kazekage! No. NO! NO!!!!" Kankuro was surprised to see his strong sister cry. He frowned and wrapped his arms around her. _

"_I-I'm sorry, Temari." Kankuro said softly as he hugged his sister._

Shikamaru hugged Temari as she cried. This wasn't normal for the legendary sand ninja, but Shikamaru knew that she indeed had a sensitive side.

"Shhhh….it's ok, Temari." Shikamaru whispered. Temari sniffled and held Shikamaru close to her. She loved him with all of her heart and would kill anyone that hurt him or tried to keep her away from him.

"I love you." Temari said in between sobs.

"I love you too, Temari. Come on, let's go chill get your mind off of what happened." Shikamaru said.

Temari nodded and Shikamaru picked her up and walked to his bedroom. Temari rested her head on Shikamaru's chest while he kissed her fore head. In moments, they both fell asleep.

The rays of the morning sun woke them. Temari nudged Shikamaru trying to get him up.

"Shikamaru, babe, get up."

"…"

Temari smiled, knowing how to get him up. She sat on top his lap, straddling him and placed her lips on his. Shikamaru's eyes immediately opened and sat up, making Temari fall back on the bed.

"Good, I got you up. Come on. We got a mission remember?" Temari changed into her mission kimono and grabbed her fan. _'Wow she even looks sexy when she's about to go on a mission.' _Shikamaru thought.

Temari looked at him questioningly. "Shika, get dressed, we gotta meet up with Naruto and Sakura."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Shikamaru said as he removed his shirt revealing his sexy 8-pack. Temari blushed hard and left the room to get her bag. As she walked, her body stopped. Without turning around, Temari said,

"Shikamaru you can shadow me when we sleep tonight."

"No fun for Shika." He pouted.

Temari smiled and walked towards the door. "Come on babe, seriously. We gotta go."

Shikamaru nodded and followed Temari out of the apartment. They walked hand-in-hand to the gate where Naruto and Sakura were holding hands, but looked at Shikamaru and Temari with a frown.

"You two are late." Sakura hissed at them.

"It's Shikamaru's fault." Temari pointed at him.

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other, then turned back to Shikamaru and Temari.

"We know." They said simultaneously.

Shikamaru turned away. "Come on, we gotta go. We should be able to get to the Rain Village in two days tops with at least one confrontation. Hopefully we can get there sooner and avoid any confrontation. Guys cool with that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

For hours, everyone seemed fine until…

"Yo did you hear that?" Sakura asked.

"Aww damn the first day, already?" Shikamaru pouted.

"It's cool, I only hear one. We should be able to take her."

"Her?"

Then a female sand ninja carrying a flute appeared right in front of Shikamaru.

"Ahh, the infamous shadow manipulator. And his girlfriend." The ninja said.

"You, damn, your name it's-" Shikamaru was cut off.

"Tayuya. The ninja I saved you from the last time." Temari said.

"Yeah, well, let's go, shadow possession jutsu!" A shadow came from under Shikamaru and was about to attack Tayuya until she dodged it and made 10 shadow clones of herself. Naruto, Sakura and Temari got rid of all the clones, but no Tayuya. She was gone. _'Hold up. This chick is smarter than that.' _Temari looked down and saw two hands about to grip her ankles. Naruto turned and helped Temari get out of her grasp.

"RASENGAN!!" Naruto yelled as he charged it up and slammed it right into the ground, making Tayuya fly up into the air.

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!!!" Temari yelled as she grabbed her fan and swung it while a great wind came out and made Tayuya crash into the ground. She was knocked out so Shikamaru and the gang proceeded on. When nightfall came, Temari searched for a camping spot.

"There!" She pointed to a nearby field next to a river.

"Nice!" The rest called out. They landed and set up their campsite.

Sakura set up the campfire, while Naruto set up their tent. Temari was getting out her sleeping bag, she was about to lay down but felt a force overcome her that made her body suddenly freeze. Temari turned to Naruto and Sakura who just giggled at her.

"Guys, help!"

"I don't think we can help you on this one Temari."

"Why?"

"We don't know shadow possession jutsu." They looked at Shikamaru who controlled Temari's shadow.

"Don't worry guys, I won't hurt her, much." Shikamaru smooth voice sent shivers down Temari's spine. Temari was pulled backward until she was in Shikamaru's arms. He smelled her hair,

"Mmmm, smells like roses."

Temari blushed and took her ponytails out and kissed Shikamaru's lips. Then she turned to Naruto and Sakura,

"We're calling it a night guys." Temari called as Shikamaru pulled her into the night. Naruto and Sakura nodded, turned to each other and whispered,

"Finally." They kissed and went into their own tent.

Shikamaru woke up holding Temari and smiled. _'I can't wait till this mission is over.'_ He thought. He nudged Temari, trying to wake her up.

"Temari, baby, wake up, we gotta go."

"Hmm…." Temari hummed as she turned.

Shikamaru knew what to do. He kissed Temari lips, in an instant Temari responded. Shikamaru pulled away and helped Temari sit up.

"Hey, morning babe, come on we gotta go."

"Ok." Temari yawned. She got up and helped pack up the campsite. When everything was packed, Shikamaru and his team proceeded to the Rain Village. Which fortunately for them, took only 5 more hours, including 30 min. breaks.

Two Jounin bowed to the ninjas.

"State your names and business."

Everyone stepped forward.

"Shikamaru Nara from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Sakura Haruno also from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden leaf Village."

"Temari no Sabuko from the Sand Village. We are here to deliver two important scrolls to the leader of this village, from the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"We shall open the gate." The jounin opened the gate and the four walked in and delivered the scrolls in less than an hour.

They went to 5 different places to drop off Tsunade's money which took 5 days. Today, the four ninja head back home. They arrived in Konoha and was so grateful that they'd be back home. Shikamaru told Temari to get ready for the best night of her life.


	3. The Bestworst night

Ch. 3- The best/worst night

Temari went back to Hinata's house but soon realized that she didn't have a dress! So she went to Hinata for help.

"We're going to shop for you!" Hinata was so happy to help out a friend. They drove to the nearest store and Temari found the perfect dress. A strapless royal blue dress with little black fans over it. She showed it Hinata, hoping to get a positive opinion.

"I love it. Shikamaru will love it too."

Temari squealed in excitement and walked over to the checkout counter to buy it. When Temari and Hinata got back to the house Temari got ready, Hinata helped her out. She straightened Temari's hair, applied her make-up and made her look absolutely stunning.

"You look great!!" Hinata yelled. Temari looked in the mirror. _'I've never dressed like this before, it feels…nice.' _Temari thought. Hinata called Kiba into the room to get his opinion.

"Hinata, who's your friend?" A clueless Kiba asked.

"Kiba-kun, it's Temari!"

"No way! You look amazing! Shikamaru's lucky!"

"Thanks, Kiba."

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Hinata and Kiba went to answer the door. They opened it and saw Shikamaru in a black tux, his jet black hair, now down.

"You look awesome Shikamaru!" Hinata said.

"Totally!" Kiba agreed.

Temari walked to join everyone but her eyes were glued to Shikamaru. And his eyes were glued on her.

"Hi, Shikamaru-kun." Temari said innocently.

"H-Hey, you look…wow. And your hair is so wow. Your dress is so,"

"Wow." Temari, Hinata and Kiba finished his sentence. Shikamaru blushed and softly grabbed Temari's hand and pulled her close.

"You look,"

"Wow?" Temari smiled.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Shikamaru said softly.

"Thanks. So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. Come on. Bye, Hinata. Bye Kiba." Shikamaru waved. Temari mouthed silently.

"Thank you." And waved goodbye.

Shikamaru drove and drove while Temari sat back and watched the stars from inside the car. They stopped and Shikamaru got out of the car first before, then helped Temari out.

They walked in hand in hand into the restaurant, they looked so good everyone stared at them as they walked in. Apparently this restaurant became very fond of the Konoha genius and the legendary female sand ninja.

They sat down and looked at the menu.

"Shikamaru, I'll be sure to get something inexpensive." Temari said looking at the menu. Shikamaru placed his hand on Temari's.

"Babe, don't worry, I've been saving up for just this occasion. Order whatever you want." He said.

Temari blushed. She ordered her favorite. Spicy shrimp ramen bowl with a side of snow crab legs, from snow country. Shikamaru ordered the same. As Temari took the last sip of her ramen she felt something hard in her mouth. Shikamaru chuckled as she spit it out. Temari stayed silent because what she spit out was a diamond ring.

"Ahhh, I see you've found your surprise." Shikamaru said still slurping up his ramen.

"S-Sh-Shikamaru-kun, w-what is this?" Temari asked. Shikamaru took the ring, wiped it off with a napkin and slipped it on Temari's finger.

"Sabuko no Temari, will you marry me?" He asked finally.

"Well, you already put the ring on my finger so I don't have choice, do I?" Temari asked.

"Hmmm. No." Shikamaru answered.

"Yes, I will, I will marry you."

Shikamaru smiled and kissed Temari before they left the restaurant. They walked back to the car, as they walked Temari was attacked.

"Temari!!" Shikamaru yelled at to her.

"Shika!" Temari cried out.

The man pinned Temari to the floor and started punching her in the stomach, so hard the Temari cried out in agonizing pain. Shikamaru grabbed the man's shoulders and threw him off of Temari. He saw Temari knocked out laying in a pool of blood.

Shikamaru refused to believe that she was dead because her chest was still rising, but just barely. He rushed Temari to the hospital and she was rushed to the emergency room. Shikamaru paced back and forth, dying to know the condition of Temari. Shizune stepped out and frowned at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry…"

"No, NO!!!!!" Shikamaru yelled and rushed into Temari's room pushing every doctor out of the way. None of them stopped him, he walked over to Temari cupped her cheek and whispered,

"Temari, don't you leave me. I love you way too damn much! Please…" Shikamaru kissed her lips hoping to get a response, but nothing.

"Temari!" Shikamaru burst into tears and cried over Temari's body. The doctors glanced to see the readings.

"She has a pulse! She's got a pulse."

Shikamaru stood up wiped his tears and smiled at Temari, smiled back.

"Asuma-sensei says hi, and to stop being so troublesome." Temari said weakly.

Shikamaru smiled and was pushed out of the room. He beamed the whole time until he was able to walk into Temari's room.

"H-Hey." Temari said.

"Don't talk. Are you ok?"

Temari nodded.

"You sure?"

Temari nodded again.

"Good." Shikamaru held Temari's hand and kissed it. They turned to Shizune who was filing through some paper on her clipboard.

"Shikamaru, Temari, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" SHikamaru asked.

"Whoever attacked Temari did a number on you two."

Shikamaru was confused.

"Two?"

"When the man attacked Temari he killed your unborn child, Temari-san you had a miscarriage." Shizune said softly, avoiding to look at their reaction.

Temari's eyes were tearing up. "I was pregnant?"

"I'm so sorry."

Temari cried softly as Shikamaru hugged her.

"It's ok." He whispered.

"No, I-I always wanted a family. With you…" Temari whispered.

"Don't worry. We will."

Temari pushed Shikamaru off and locked eyes with Shizune.

"Boy or girl?"

Shizune sighed and looked away, saying nothing.

"Please, Shizune-san. Please tell us."

Shizune sighed. "The embryo wasn't developed enough to determine the gender, but Tsunade says that it might've been a girl. I'm so so sorry."

Temari dug her face in her hands and cried. _' I always wanted a baby girl. Why? Why? WHY?!?!' _Temari screamed in her head.

Shikamaru looked at Temari with disappointing eyes. He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. He started to cry as well. As the two lovers cried together, Shizune left the room. As she opened the door to leave, she turned back to Shikamaru and Temari.

"Temari will be discharged tomorrow, Shikamaru."

"Thank you."

Shizune nodded and left. Temari stopped crying soon after and hugged Shikamaru back as hard as she could.

The next morning Temari woke up and saw Shikamaru asleep at the table. Shizune came in and pulled all the wires off Temari and woke Shikamaru up.

"Huh?! Who, what when where why?!"

Shizune and Temari exchanged smiled and turned back to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun, take me home." Temari whispered. Shikamaru kissed her lips and nodded.

"Ok." Shikamaru took Temari home like she requested.

When they arrived at Shikamaru's apartment, Temari laid down on the bed, Shikamaru next to her. He ran his hair through Temari's hair, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

Temari simply raised her ring to Shikamaru's lips.

"Love you too, babe."

Shikamaru smiled rose up and went into the kitchen to make his fiancée some breakfast. Temari tried to get up but it only hurt, so she just laid back down.

"Hey Tema, can you get up? Or do you wanna eat breakfast in bed?" Shikamaru called from the kitchen.

"It hurts my stomach, Shika-kun." Temari called back.

"Ok. I'll bring it to you." Shikamaru smiled and brought sunny side up eggs with hash browns to his fiancée. He fed Temari her first bite and she chewed with a smile.

"Mmmm…enough with the breakfast. I want some Shikamaru-kun. Can I have some?" Temari pouted playfully.

"Sure." Shikamaru said as he moved the tray onto the floor and took Temari's face in his hands.

"Temari.."

"Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru laid his lips on Temari's while she wrapped his arms around him. When Shikamaru away he glanced at Temari's hand feeling her stomach.

"Come on. I wanna take you somewhere." Shikamaru said softly as he nuzzled into Temari's neck.

"S-Shikamaru you know I can't because of what happened to me." Temari sighed.

"Ok." Shikamaru sighed along with her.

As Shikamaru and Temari cuddled, Temari cried softly so Shikamaru wouldn't hear her. But it useless.

"Tema, it's ok. If it wasn't for that bastard that attacked you, we'd have our little Hatsune."

"Hatsune?" It was such a pretty name to Temari.

"Yeah, when Shizune told us, I thought about a pretty name. I immediately thought, Hatsune."

"That's so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you, babe." Shikamaru placed his finger on Temari's nose.

"Shika-kun, what if I can't ha-"

"Shut up. Don't say thing like that Temari, I can't bare to see you broken as it is. We're going to be a family. Don't worry."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Shikamaru and Temari were still broken down about their lost child. Everyone in the village noticed and felt so sad as well. The couple was always found walking holding each other, as if it were their last day on earth.

"Shikamaru, Temari, hey!!" Naruto called to them as they were walking down the sidewalk with Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto." Shikamaru and Temari plastered on their fake smiles.

"Hey, Temari, Shikamaru, Tsunade told me what happened." Sakura said sadly.

Shikamaru and Temari nodded as an answer. Sakura hugged them both and whispered,

"Don't worry. You two will be great parents."

Naruto then hugged them and said,

"Totally, and Sakura is always right."

Shikamaru and Temari smiled and exchanged glances with each other, then turned to Naruto and Sakura.

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot."

Shikamaru and Temari hugged Naruto and Sakura and walked away. Naruto and Sakura smiled.

"I hope they're ok Saku-chan."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. They're both very strong."

Naruto sighed. "I hate seeing them like this, though, baby."

"I know, babe, but don't worry. It'll be fine." Sakura reassured.


	4. Breakdown

**Ch.4-Breakdown**

**Temari and Shikamaru ate dinner in silence. When dinner was finished they went to bed. Well not both, Temari was still up, still thinking about the possibility of the birth of her baby girl. She felt Shikamaru's arm around her waist. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw that Temari was still up.**

"**You ok, babe?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**I'm fine." Temari replied coldly.**

"**No, you're not." Shikamaru fired as much ice as he could in his voice.**

**Temari turned away, and rolled her eyes.**

"**Yes, I am." She stormed off into the bathroom. Shikamaru sat up in bed, completely confused. **_**'Why is she acting so bitchy today?' **_**He thought. Temari took a shower and threw on some sweats and decided to take a walk. Shikamaru saw Temari walking outside from the balcony window. He sighed heavily and decided to make himself some breakfast and think about the tragedy they had to suffer through. While eating, Shikamaru thought about the prettiest baby girl. Her soft cream beige skin, with her mom's hair color and attitude. Her father's wisdom and skills and the kindness that her parents shared with one another. As Shikamaru thought and thought , he began to cry and cry. It was devastating to know that he could've been a father and now it wasn't going to happen. Temari was now coming back from her walk and let herself in Shikamaru's home. She stormed past him and went into the bedroom to lay down by herself. The intense silent treatment became regular for them ever since that day. **

**As this continued people started to notice and the people who hated it the most were Kiba, Hinata, Naruto and Sakura. They couldn't stand to see Shikamaru and Temari like this. They no longer held hands, not smiling and laughing at each other and it was simply unbearable. So the group decided to meet up at Hinata's home. **

"**Guys, we gotta do something. I feel so sorry for them. They lost their child and now, it seems like they've lost each other." Said Sakura, as Naruto hugged her tight.**

"**Yeah, they really seem out of it. I don't want them to break up over this, those two are really strong and when they're together they seem ten times stronger!" Kiba added, Hinata hugged him tight.**

"**Just wait guys, if I know Shikamaru, he'll help Temari get through this." Naruto said.**

**Meanwhile back at Shikamaru's, Temari was still sleeping, Shikamaru got into the bed and kept his distance. It was midnight now, and Temari was now wide awake. She stared into the pouring rain and decided to take another walk. But this time it was to where her Shikamaru hung out after the Chuunin Exams. Temari stared into the midnight sky, broke down and cried. It was now starting to rain hard. Temari sat in the middle of the field, curled up into a little ball as she cried her eyes out. After breaking down she dashed back to Shikamaru's home, she snuck in while he was sleeping wrote a note, silently packed her bags and left.**

**The next morning Shikamaru noticed that Temari wasn't at his side. He got worried and went into the living room and saw a small piece of paper on the dining table. He smiled, noticing Temari's handwriting. It read:**

**Shikamaru-kun, I don't think we should see each other anymore. I'm leaving for Suna tomorrow, don't be there. It'll be way too painful for me. You'll always have a place in my heart. **

**Love, Temari.**

**P.S. I left the ring under your pillow, if I keep it will be a reminder of you and her. Well, the possibility of her. I love you, Shikamaru Nara. I always will.**

**Shikamaru couldn't believe it. He went to his room and checked under his pillow and saw the ring.**

"**DAMN IT!!!" He yelled into the ceiling. He crumpled up the paper and laid down on his bed and mumbled,**

"**Temari…"**

**Temari ran crying to Hinata's home, she'd woken her up and Kiba.**

"**Temari! W-What are you doing?! What happened to you?!" Hinata asked, surprised.**

"**I'm leaving. Tomorrow. I'm sorry. I must, it's painful to be here." Temari whispered.**

"**But Temari what about Sh-" Kiba was cut off.**

"**I already told him goodbye. It's cool. Gaara needs me." Temari replied.**

"**Ok."**

"**Goodnight."**

**Kiba and Hinata exchanged worried glances then turned to Temari,**

"**Goodnight."**

**Temari walked into her room gathered her things and packed so she could leave first thing in the morning. And the next morning that's exactly what she did.**

**When she arrived in Suna, her brothers wanted to make her feel as welcome as possible. But when Temari arrived with the most upsetting look on her face, they thought it was all Shikamaru's fault. When they questioned Temari she kept silent, refusing to tell them how she fell in love, how she got engaged and how she'd lost her unborn child.**

**As she stayed silent, Gaara and Kankuro got more and more worried. One day Gaara and Kankuro were sitting in their living room watching T.V. and then the phone rang.**

"**Hello?" Gaara greeted.**

"**Gaara-kun! It's Hinata. When she left she said that you and Kankuro-kun had to have there back in Suna. Is that true?"**

"**What? No!" Gaara was shocked at how Temari would lie like that.**

"**Oh no…"**

"**Hinata, what the hell is going on?!" Gaara yelled.**

**Hinata sighed and explained what had happened between Temari and Shikamaru. Love, promise, tragedy. Gaara sighed.**

"**I'll handle it."**

**Hinata hung up and so did Gaara. He sighed heavily and turned to Kankuro. He explained to him.**

**They went to Temari's room and confronted her. **

"**What the hell is going on with you, Temari? Why would lie to Hinata and Kiba just to come back home?!" Gaara and Kankuro demanded.**

"**I-I…." Temari stammered.**

"**Tell" **

"**Us." Gaara finished Kankuro's statement.**

"**I LOST MY BABY GIRL OK?!?!" Temari screamed. Then sighed and finished the story.**

"**Shikamaru took me to a fancy restaurant, proposed to me and when we were about to leave, someone attacked me. When I was about to leave, Shizune told me and Shikamaru that I was pregnant and it was going to be a baby girl. Maybe. I couldn't bear to live with Shikamaru because I knew that it would remind me of what could've been but wasn't. Now you know."**

"**Tema, you know Shikamaru loves you."**

"**Yes, I know."**

"**Then why break his heart?" Kankuro asked.**

"**Because I wanted to leave him before he left me." Temari confessed.**

"**Tema, you don't know if he was going to leave you in the first place."**

**Temari sighed. "I know."**

**The house phone rang. Gaara left the room to answer it.**

"**Temari, you gotta see him, ASAP." Kankuro said, his face serious.**

"**Yeah, I know." Temari let her head down, disappointed, but in herself.**

**They turned to Gaara as he entered back into the room. **

"**Temari, I have some news for you."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Shikamaru is in the hospital, critical condition." **

**Temari was shocked. How could he have ended up in the hospital?!**

"**No." Escaped from Temari's lips.**


	5. Never Leave Me

**Ch.5-Never Leave me**

**Temari was in the waiting room with her two brothers calming her down. After Temari left, he was called onto another mission, by himself. It was supposed to be simple research, but it turned into something different when he was confronted by Tayuya, along with some other ninja. Poor Shikamaru was beaten into a pulp, luckily Kurenai was sent out to find him. Temari couldn't stop the tears racing down her cheeks.**

"**I…I…want to…see him!" She yelled in between sobs. Feeling sad, Gaara, Kankuro hugged her tight.**

"**It's gonna be ok." They promised. Temari shoved them off and ran into Shikamaru's room. There was no one there, just her and her dying love. As Temari walked over to him, the tears began once more and never stopped.**

"**S-S-Shikamaru…" She whispered. Seeing his bloody face with tubes up his nose and arms was killing her. Temari took his hand in hers and stroked his hair with the other.**

"**Listen to me, I love you. I'm so sorry." Temari heard this long dragging beep. She looked at his heart monitor and saw the one thing she hated to see on anyone's monitor, the dreaded flat line. **

"**No. No! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Temari screamed, immediately doctors, tsunade and Shizune ran in and pushed Temari out of the room. She stood in the hallway and punched the wall in agonizing pain. She left a gaping hole in the wall. Meanwhile, Shikamaru had gained a pulse, hearing Temari's voice had given him hope, not just for himself, but for their relationship. His heart was brought back to life by that troublesome woman's voice, and he'd give anything to see her again. He glanced at his hand, still holding the note Temari had left that morning. Temari didn't look at this hand, so she had no idea that Shikamaru kept it. He held onto it during his mission, hoping that when he saw her again he's rip it up in her face and claim those soft lips as his once more.**

**He saw Tsunade and Shizune walk up to him and smile.**

"**She's about to turn this place upside down if she doesn't see you, Shikamaru." Shizune said, still smiling.**

**Tsunade nodded in agreement and called to a fellow ninja guarding the door.**

"**Let her in!" Shizune and Tsunade turned back to Shikamaru.**

"**It's gonna be ok. Promise." They filed out of the room.**

**Temari was still in the hallway and saw Tsunade and Shizune walk out of the room and coming to her.**

"**Please, can I see him?" Temari pleaded.**

"**He's waiting for you." Tsunade pointed to his room. Temari ran as fast as she could to Shikamaru's room.**

"**Shika-kun…"**

**Shikamaru struggled to respond and weakly pointed to a small square dryerase board and the black marker next to it. Temari fetched for it and handed it to him. He had to write because a ninja that attacked him punched him hard in the throat. Temari smiled because one he was alive, two she'd always loved his handwriting.**

**Why did you leave me? ****he showed it to her.**

**Temari sighed. "I thought you would soon leave me after, well, you know."**

**Shikamaru nodded, hearing this and wrote.**

**You know I would never leave you. I love you so much, why would you think I would leave you?**** Temari read this.**

"**The same reason I left, that when you saw me, you'd think of her. The possibility." Temari said softly.**

**Shikamaru nodded once more and wrote again.**

**Temari, I still can't believe you'd think that I'd actually leave. After Asuma passed, I told myself that I would never ever leave someone that I care about. Especially the one I dedicate my love to. **

**Temari read and smiled.**

"**I'm sorry."**

**You broke your promise you know?**

"**What promise?"**

**That you'd never leave me. I can't believe you left me and just left me a letter. I may be the smartest ninja in Konoha, but damn! I couldn't even predict this move. You really hurt me, and the reason why I took that mission after you left was that I needed to get away from it all. But, I ended up closer to you. And that's exactly what I needed. I love you, Temari.**

"**Oof!" Temari said quietly as Shikamaru shoved the board into her stomach. Annoyed, she picked it up and read it. Tears stained the board soon after. She grabbed a towel from the sink and wiped off the board. She grabbed the marker and Temari wrote this.**

**I'm so sorry that I hurt you. But if you promise to never ever leave me and be my husband and forgive my stupid self for ever leaving you. I'll make it up to you.**

**Temari handed Shikamaru the board and he read it. He smiled and opened his arms, demanding Temari to come over and hug him. She walked over to him and hugged so tight, he moved closer to her ear and whispered softly,**

"**Deal." **

**Temari shocked when he spoke had her mouth agape as she let go. She looked at Shikamaru turn in his bed and close his eyes. Smiling mischievously, Temari walked over to where Shikamaru was facing and took his face into her soft hands, she touched his forehead with hers and placed her lips on his. As she was kissing him, Shikamaru, still had his eyes closed, placed his hands on hers and kissed Temari back. She was shocked at Shikamaru's strength as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They turned to door still not breaking the kiss, then looked at each other, their lips still attached. Shikamaru smiled and made his hand signs behind Temari's back. A shadow came from underneath him and headed straight for the door. It crawled up the door and locked it. Temari turned back to Shikmaru and kissed him passionately.**

**Temari pulled back gasping for air, as Shikamaru did the same.**

"**For someone who was in critical condition, you kiss twice as better." Temari said.**

"**You're lucky I can even move." Shikamaru said softly, his voice still kind of weak.**

"**So, will you marry this troublesome woman?" Temari smiled.**

"**Of course, I will. As long as she's ready to be with a lazy crybaby ninja."**

"**She wouldn't have it any other way." **

"**Your dad says hi, and not to hurt me as much."**

**Temari let out a small giggle as tears swelled up in her eyes. She'd almost lost the one man who knew her the best, because of her. Temari promised herself to dedicate herself to Shikamaru forever, and be the best wife she could be.**

**Shikamaru was discharged from the hospital the next day, coming home to a longing Temari. **

"**I see that you're happy that I'm home."**

"**Of course I am!"**

**Shikamaru scrutinized Temari questioningly, she was cheery and happy all of a sudden. **_**'Who is this? And what has she done with my fiancée?'**_** Shikamaru thought.**__**He looked at Temari grinning really hard, wearing pink! Temari hates pink!**

"**What the hell Temari?!" Shikamaru yelled, causing Temari to step back a half inch in fear.**

"**W-What is it?"**

"**Ok, who are you and what have you done with my fiancée? She looks just like you but has the worst attitude, worse than me."**

**Temari scowled and stormed up to him.**

"**Now look here, Mr. Nara, you're not coming home with a stink attitude like that! Now you're gonna appreciate what the hell I'm wearing, and doing! Got it, crybaby?!"**

**Shikamaru replied with a smile and forced Temari into his arms. And slid his gentle lips up and down her smooth neck.**

"**There she is."**

"**Shikamaru…" Temari moaned in a whisper.**

"**Hmmm?" Shikamaru covered Temari's neck with small kisses.**

"**Take me…now."**

"**I don't know Temari, you kinda yelled at me and I'm tired." Shikamaru kissed her neck and grabbed her ass. Moved close to her ear and whispered,**

"**Goodnight."**

**Temari pouted, then grimaced. She grabbed her fan and swung it towards Shikamaru, he countered it by making five shadows lunge at Temari and pin her down to the ground. He walked over to her and sat down on Temari's lap straddling her.**

"**Hmmm. You want it that bad, huh?"**

**Temari nodded slowly and licked her lips seductively. **

"**Ok."**

**Temari beamed as Shikamaru got closer and closer and closer. His body was completely on top of hers now. He smirked and kissed her lips. Then stood up, and walked back into the bedroom. Temari was pissed. She wanted Shikamaru now! She snapped her fingers in realization of the perfect plan. **_**'I know exactly how to get him going.'**_** she thought. Temari grabbed her fan and some scissors and ran into the bathroom. Shikamaru laid down watching T.V. and smiling. '**_**I know that pissed her off**__**quite a lot. And I know she's gonna try and do something, I can't wait.' **_**Shikamaru thought.**

**Temari took off everything except the apron. She cut to big holes on the side of the upper torso, then cut it really short. She put it back on then modeled in front of the mirror making sure it was just right. Temari let her hair down and shook it furiously, then stopped. **

"**Oh yeah, Shika is definitely gonna love this." Temari whispered.**

**She stepped out of the bedroom and strutted into the bedroom where Shikamaru was watching T.V. He was watching a comedy until it was blocked by a very sexy young woman wearing an apron that looks like it was cut by Ed Hardy himself, blocked his view.**

"**Woah, Temari, you look, w-" Temari just pressed her finger against his lips and pushed him down on the bed.**

"**Shut up. Don't talk, just melt with me." Temari whispered, she crushed her lips against Shikamaru's then to his neck. **

"**Tem-"**

"**Remember what I said. You talk I stop." **

**Shikamaru nodded and understood, letting Temari tease him as much as he could take. He smirked, thinking of the perfect revenge.**

"**Temari," He moaned. She immediately stopped smiled at Shikamaru innocently and walked away. Shikamaru smiled back and made his familiar hand signs. The shadows rushed to Temari, making her body stand where she was.**

"**You really think you could try that on me, Temari?" Shikamaru asked holding where she stood.**

"**I thought I could. So what are you going to do with me, Shikamaru?" Temari dramatically coward in fear. Shikamaru walked up behind her, his breath touching smoothly against her neck. In an instant he gripped Temari's hair back, she now locked eyes with him.**

"**I'm gonna take you."**

"**About time!" Temari smiled.**

**Shikamaru stripped his shirt, while Temari unbuckled his pants and dropped them. She glanced down then back at Shikamaru.**

"**Looks like someone is turned on."**

"**Speak for yourself." Shikamaru whispered, he swooped Temari up into his arms and plopped her onto the bed. She looked so beautiful when the moonlight shone on her skin.**

"**Take me, Shika. Now."**

"**I'd be honored." He stripped completely and jumped right on top of Temari. He kissed her neck, cheeks, lips and stomach.**

"**Come on, baby. Don't tease me." **

"**If you say so." Shikamaru whispered.**

**He slowly entered Temari and thrust faster and harder as she clawed into his back. She let out yelps out of pain and pleasure in between each thrust. Shikamaru, still going strong smirked at Temari, arching her back biting her lip down so hard.**

"**What's my name, Temari?"**

"…**Mmmmf!" Temari rolled her eyes, still clawing Shikamaru's back in exciting pleasure.**

"**I don't believe that's my name, Temari. Get it right. Or I stop. And you don't want that do we?" Shikamaru demanded.**

**Temari shook her head. Shikamaru nodded and kept going fast and furiously. **

"**So, once again, what's my name?"**

"**S-Shi…"**

"**Huh?" Shikamaru grabbed Temari's legs and threw them over his shoulders. Temari gripped the sheets on their bed.**

"**SHIKAMARU!!!" Temari finally yelled.**

"**There you go. Ah…TEMARI!!!" Shikamaru yelled as he climaxed with Temari. His sweat ridden body fell on top of Temari's, he kissed her neck, her lips, while she kissed his neck and shoulders. **

"**Mmmm…that was amazing." Temari breathed onto Shikamaru's shoulder.**

"**Yeah, you little freaky girl. We gotta do that again. Soon." Shikamaru whispered. **

"**Hey, you shoulda known when I first had sex with you. You know, in the shower."**

"**Yeah, speaking of showers…" Shikamaru leaned closer to Temari and kissed her shoulder.**

"**Yeah, we totally need one." Temari got up and grabbed Shikamaru's hand and led him to the bathroom. Temari turned the valve and ran her fingers through her hair as Shikamaru washed her. It felt so good to be in her man's arms, in a steaming shower. **

**When they got out, they called everyone and told them to meet up at Hinata's house. Everyone arrived.**

"**Shika-kun! Why are we here?! What's so important?" An impatient Ino said. Everyone narrowed their eyes and said,**

"**Shut up!"**

**Temari smiled, amused, and turned to Shikamaru.**

"**Thank you. First of all, don't call me Shika-kun. My wifey gets to call me that. No one else."**

"**W-Wife?! Oh, Shika, you're proposing to me! Yes, I will marry you!" A clueless Ino yelled. Again, everyone turned to her and yelled,**

"**Shut the hell up, Ino!!" **

"**Thanks guys, Shikamaru and I are engaged." Temari said, as Shikamaru kissed her lips.**

"**YAY!!!" Sakura, TenTen and Hinata squealed. **

"**Wow." Neji said.**

"**NO!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled.**

"**Cool." Naruto said.**

"**I knew this would happen."**

"**How youthful!" Lee yelled.**

"**Awesome." Sasuke said quietly.**

"**Why would you marry her?! You didn't even like her during the Chuunin Exams!" Ino protested.**

"**Wrong. Again. That's actually when I fell in love with her." Shikamaru said, he pulled Temari close to him.**

"**Well, what does she have that I don't, except a bad attitude and bad fashion sense." **

"**She's herself that and she never looks like a hot mess, every time I see her, INO!!"**

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH OWNED!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled. Temari blushed and giggled. She walked up to Ino smiled smugly and said,**

"**He's good in bed too. And I get to experience it whenever I want." **

**Shikamaru puffed out his chest. "It's true. I give myself a 10/10." **

"**Please, Shikamaru, I'd give you 20/10."**

**Shikamaru shrugged, "Hey works for me."**

**Everyone laughed, except Ino. Ok, now Temari was pissed.**

"**What the hell is your problem?! I've done nothing to you at all. And I dare you to call my fiancée Shika-kun again." **

**Ino smiled, "Shika-kun." **

"**Your funeral. Daikamaitachi no jutsu!" Temari grabbed her fan, created a huge wind the blew Ino out the door. Everyone laughed again.**

"**Now that's over, are you guys gonna come, and help us, cuz, we're new to the whole wedding concept." Shikamaru blushed and turned away. **

"**We'll help!" The girls volunteered.**

"**Thanks, who wants to help me with my dress and brides mate stuff?" Temari asked.**

"**We do!" Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata said.**

"**Yeah, who wants to help me with my tux?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**We will dude." Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke said.**

"**I'll let everyone know and make fliers." Neji said.**

"**I'll get the food arrangements!" Lee yelled.**

"**I can help with setting up." Shino said. **

"**I have a surprise for you two!!" Chouji bellowed.**

**Shikamaru and Temari turned to each other and said,**

"**This is going to be the best wedding ever."**


	6. Official

Ch.6-Official

Temari was at the kimono shop with Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen. They shoved 10 kimonos at her every 5 minutes.

"Guys! Guys! Chill! Hinata, let me see that white one you're carrying." Temari said. Hinata nodded and gave her a white kimono, with red bow complimented with silver and red fans. '_Perfect.' _Temari thought. She tried it on and showed the others.

"Well, yes, no, maybe so?" Temari had to get the girls' opinion.

"YES!"

"Ok, I got this."

"Uhhhh no! You've got enough stress as the bride to be. We got it." TenTen and Sakura said as they took out their wallets. Everyone walked up to the counter.

"How much is this kimono?" Asked Hinata.

"You're in luck we're selling this for 70% off! Which makes this $155.95. TenTen, Hinata and Sakura paid 55 each.

"Guys, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, we did. Onto Hinata's house. Temari we gotta talk maid of honor and brides mate dresses."

Temari groaned. "Oh boy."

Shikamaru tried on every tux that Kiba handed him.

"Kiba, these are too small. Yo Sasuke, gimme that tux behind you, the black one."

Sasuke handed it to him and Shikamaru tried it on.

"This looks good."

"Cool. How much does it cost?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like $300." Shikamaru almost fainted at the price.

"Woah." Kiba said.

"Well, I guess it's ok. Anything for Temari." Shikamaru said as he walked to the checkout counter with the guys.

"Awwww!" They said mockingly.

"Shut up, I can't wait to see all of you get married." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah." The guys sweat dropped and left the store.

"Hey, we gotta get to your place, Shikamaru, we gotta talk best man, and groomsmen." Said a worried Chouji.

"Don't worry dude. And you should already know that you're my best man, Chouji. You're my best friend."

"Thanks, dude."

Temari and the girls were back at Hinata's house debating how to decide the maid of honor.

"Ok, ok. I love all of you equally so we're doing the straw thing. Whoever gets the shortest is my maid of honor, fair?"

"Fair." The girls replied.

"Hinata , no byaukugan jutsu ." Temari warned.

Hinata raised her right hand. "Promise."

Everyone drew straws. Sakura had the longest, Hinata had one shorter than Sakura's but TenTen's straw was shortest.

"Cool!!" She said.

"Ok, now brides mates, what would you like to wear? It has to be sexy, but elegant." Temari explained.

"Ok, maybe we could wear long, ivory dresses." TenTen suggested.

"I like it." Sakura agreed.

"Me too." Hinata added.

"Sounds pretty. Ok, we've got that second, we need a wedding date!"

"Calm down, hey what's the date, today?" Hinata asked.

"Uhhh, May 29th, why Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Temari's birthday. It's June 20th, right? Why don't we have the wedding then? Wouldn't that be romantic?"

The girls beamed. "PERFECT!"

"Nice. Next, Lee should be calling me, right now about the flowers."

TenTen's cell buzzed.

"Hello…yeah…what?! Why?!…Ok. Bye Neji-kun love you too." She turned to Temari.

"Tema, Lee and Neji are just leaving the flower shop. Ino says she's not selling any flowers to us, because she wants Shikamaru to marry her."

Sakura got up. "I'm going over there. I'll be back."

Temari did not stop. Instead she just called to Sakura,

"Throw in an extra punch for me."

"Okay!" Sakura dashed down to Ino's flower shop. She saw her counting flowers in the back.

"Ino-pig! What the hell is wrong with you! Why can't you let Temari bring have her flowers?!"

"Cuz, I can." Ino replied with a sumg grin.

"Mrs. Yamanaka?!"

Ino's mom came from the back up to Sakura.

"Sakura no!!" Ino whispered angrily.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" She greeted with a smile.

"My dear friend is getting married and she wanted to get her flowers from here and Ino refused to sell them to her because she is jealous of her."

"Ino Yamanaka!! How dare you?!"

"Mom!" Ino whined.

"Don't 'MOM!' me! Go!"

Ino gave Sakura a mean face and left.

"Is it that nice Temari who's getting married to that Shikamaru boy?"

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"They are so cute together. Well, let's get your order, I want to go see this wedding." Mrs. Yamanaka took out a pad and pen.

"Well, we do need a large order of desert roses and desert lilies and one bouquet of nightfall roses, those are the dark blue ones, right?" Sakura asked.

"They sure are. This wedding is going to be beautiful. I can tell."

"I know. I can't wait. Thanks for the order, Mrs. Yamanaka."

"Anytime, Sakura-chan. Tell Temari-san I said congrats!" Mrs. Yamanaka yelled as Sakura took off.

"You got it!" Sakura called back. She arrived back at Temari's house with a grin.

"So do I get to have flowers at my wedding?" A curious Temari asked.

"Yup. An order of desert roses, desert lilies and nightfall roses."

'_Wow. She remembered my favorite flowers and Shikamaru's.' _Temari thought.

Temari smiled a gentle smile towards her friends.

"You guys are the best." She said in a hushed tone.

"We'll always be here for you." Sakura promised.

"Wait! We don't have a location!" Temari realized.

"Don't worry, we have the perfect place."

"Where?"

"Your cloud watching spot with Shikamaru." TenTen said.

"Awww, that's so romantic." Hinata said.

"I know." Sakura agreed.

'_This is going to be a great wedding.'_

June 20th

This was it, the big day. Temari yelped out in pain as Sakura pulled her hair into a bun.

"OW!"

"Hold still, T!" Sakura muffled with black bobby pins held between her lips. Temari's head was jerked back as Sakura contorted her hair into a bun. After 10 minutes of pain, Sakura held a mirror in front of Temari's face.

"Well?"

Temari twisted her head looking at the beautiful hairstyle from every angle. Sakura had put her hair into a bun and let little curls fall over.

"Sakura-chan, this is beautiful." Temari gasped.

"Thanks. Now, onto your dress." Sakura said as she stood Temari up left the bathroom, having to face Hinata and TenTen smiling deviously as they wielded

scissors and pins. Temari gulped in fear and took several baby steps towards them.

"DUDE! OW!" Shikamaru said as Naruto ran away with a pin in his hand.

"Shut up, quit it dobe. I gotta make sure this one has his tux right." Sasuke hissed as he tied Shikamaru's bow.

"All right, all right." Naruto surrendered and called Sakura.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto-kun! Hey! What's up, did something go wrong?" Sakura said, worried.

"Don't worry. Neji called us a few minutes ago. He helped set up with Shino and Kiba. Tsunade said she's gonna be there soon. When is this supposed to go down?"

"6:00 on the dot. At sunset."

"Sweet. Thanks and Sakura?"

"Yeah, Naruto-kun?" Sakura replied.

"I can't wait to see _you _as my wife one day. I love you."

"Aww, Naruto-kun. I love you too. Someday, I'd love to become Sakura Uzumaki one day." Sakura said softly.

"Heh. Good. Ok, I'll see you there. Love you."

"Love you too." Sakura hung up.

Naruto adjusted his tux and glanced at his watch. Good. Only 5:00.

"Naruto, where's Kiba, Shino, and Neji, and Lee?" Sasuke asked as he adjusted his tux.

"Neji and Lee are setting up. Kiba is making sure everyone I gonna be there. I called Sakura just now, showtime is 6:00." Naruto called to him.

"Good. Shikamaru, you ready?"

"Yeah. How do I look?" Shikamaru walked out and revealed himself. His jet black tux complimenting every part of his built body. His velvet-like hair, no let down to his shoulders. He was beautiful.

"Awesome! You ready?"

"Yeah, lemme make a call."

"Dude, call your woman in the car! We gotta go!" Naruto yelled as he walked toward the front door.

"Ok, ok." Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke piled into Shikamaru's Nissan GTR and drove to the wedding location.

As they drove, Shikamaru took out his cellfone and dialed Temari's number.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Temari sat on the couch and glanced at her cellfone, Shikamaru was calling her. She smiled and picked it up.

"Hey, babe"

"Hey, Temari."

"Can you believe that this is happening to us?"

"I know. I can't wait to see you."

Temari giggled. "Me too. You probably look so cute in that tux of yours."

"And you probably look so fine in that white kimono."

"You're so crazy. But I gotta go. And I'll see you at the altar. I love you."

"Well, that's why we're getting married, isn't it?"

"Sure is. Bye baby, I'll see you at the altar."

"Promise you won't stand me up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Never." Temari whispered.

Shikamaru hung up, so did Temari. She held the fone close to her heart. The girls looked at her worriedly.

"Temari is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. I'm getting married. To the man of my dreams." Temari breathed softly.

"Awwww!!! T!!!!" The girls squealed as they hugged her. Temari stood up and walked to the door.

"Come on, I got a wedding to get to." Temari and everyone left.

Shikamaru made it to the wedding location before Temari, watching the guys get the wedding guests settled. Temari looked and saw the beautiful wedding arch as they drove past the hill. The girls parked and quickly got out. Sakura rushed up, without ruining her dress.

"Attention everyone, everything is on track and running on schedule!" She announced. Hinata ran up to the piano next to the guest chairs on the left side and played the wedding's march. As Temari was about to walk someone stopped her.

"Gaara, Kankuro!!!" Temari whispered, afraid everyone would hear her.

"Hinata called us and told us everything. We're here. Come on." Kankuro looped with Temari's right arm, while Gaara looped with her left. They walked down and smiled at their friends, family, and sensei. Tsunade looked up and smiled.

"Who gives this young woman to this young man?" She asked.

"We do." Kankuro and Gaara let go and stepped back, letting her stand beside Shikamaru.

"These two have prepared their own vows." Tsunade announced. Shikamaru panicked, and frantically patted himself down looking for his vows. Temari scowled.

"You forgot your vows on your wedding day?!" She angrily whispered.

"Calm down. I'll just speak from the heart." Shikamaru whispered nervously.

"Ok." Temari whispered back.

"Temari, you have been a real pain, but even though you're a mean, troublesome person, I've fallen in love with you the minute I lost to you in the Chuunin Exams. If you ever get hurt, I'll be there to make sure I heal you. If you ever fall, I'll be there to catch you. And I promise, from the bottom of my heart, I'll never leave you. I love you, with all of my heart and soul."

Hearing these words nearly brought Temari's tears. She tilted her head back, trying to prevent them from falling. She faced Shikamaru and sighed,

"Shikamaru-kun, I never knew that I would find someone like you. Someone who takes me for the mean person that I am. But you see me for more than that, and I'm so glad that you do. No one on this Earth can ever touch my heart the way that you do, they can't make me smile like you do, or make me laugh the way you do. No one can ever keep me away from you. As long as I know that I am in love with you, I will love you with all of my heart. Just promise to never leave me."

"Never…" Shikamaru mouthed with a smile.

Tsunade wiped her eyes, touched at the their lovely vows.

"Well, Nara Shikamaru , do you take Sabuko no Temari as your lawfully wedded wife?" Tsunade asked.

Shikamaru smirked. "I do."

Tsunade nodded then continued to Temari.

"Do you, Sabuko no Temari take Nara Shikamaru as your lawfully husband?"

"I do."

"After that there is no more to be said, you may kiss the bride."

Shikamaru took Temari's face in his, and whispered,

"Temari Nara, I like it." He crushed his lips against Temari's, she soon wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck, dedicated to living up to the title of Temari Nara. Everyone cheered and threw rice at the two, Chouji let out a box of midnight butterflies, as the two dashed for the limousine that pulled up to the hill. Temari and Shikamaru got in.

"So where are we going, Mr. Nara?" Temari demanded.

"Nightfall Island."

"Shut up!" Temari yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said. Temari smiled deviously as she pressed the buttons making the window between them and the driver rise.

"You want me all to yourself?" Shikamaru asked as he smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about? You were mine from the beginning!" Temari retorted.

"True."

Temari pushed Shikamaru against the backseat and straddled him.

"God, I love you."

Shikamaru smiled, and wrapped his arms around Temari's waist, pulling her closer and ran his lips up and down her throat.

"Isn't that why you married me?" He whispered, sending tingles down Temari's spine.

"Well, not the only reason…" Temari breathed. Shikamaru chuckled and kissed Temari's lips once more, _'Temari Nara, I'm definitely going to get used to that.' _Shikamaru thought.

When they arrived at the docks, they grabbed their bags out of the trucks and they walked up to the large cruise ship. Shikamaru took out the tickets and handed them to the ticket man.

"Have a great time on the cruise, sir."

"Thank you." Shikamaru replied. Him and Temari rushed up to their rooms. It was a large master suite, icy blue wallpaper, white canopy bed, along with a large bathroom, two nightstands and a half sheet folded on the bed. The paper was addressed to '_The brand newlyweds.'_ Temari opened it and read noticing her friends handwriting.

'Temari-san, have a great time on your cruise, and I better become an auntie very very soon. -Hinata

Shikamaru and Temari, have an awesome time! We're gonna miss you guys! -Kiba

Hey Guys! I miss you I can't wait till you two come back home. OMG! Guess what?! Naruto proposed to me, so make sure you two attend my wedding. -Sakura

Hey you two, have a great time at Nightfall Island. I here it's simply breathtaking there. Love you guys.-TenTen and Neji

Yo newlyweds, you two better come home soon, that way you can attend my wedding. I did it. I proposed to Sakura and she said yes!!! So come home soon.-Naruto

Hey there baby, I had to add something on here. I love you so much, and you don't know how happy I am to know that we made it official with me, I'm the luckiest man on the face of the Earth, I married the most troublesome woman that I know. I love you Temari Nara.

-Love your, husband. Shikamaru Nara.

P.S. Turn around. I have a surprise for you.

Temari turned around and was pushed down onto the bed, with a shirtless Shikamaru on top of her. He kissed her smooth neck over and over making Temari blush. Shikamaru slid down and lifted Temari's kimono and carefully took her ribbon off her thigh with his…teeth.

"You won't be needing this will you, Mrs. Nara?" Shikamaru playfully asked.

"As a matter if fact, no I won't Mr. Nara." Temari said. Shikamaru chuckled and took Temari into his arms.

"We finally made it official." Shikamaru said softly.

"It's about time, I like my new name." Temari whispered.

"Good. I love you."

"I love you to baby, I love you so much." Temari sighed into Shikamaru's chest. His arms tightened around her. Shikamaru kissed her hair over and over again. He was finally married to her, they'd have a wonderful life together as husband and wife.


	7. Why can't we?

Book Two: Hinata and Kiba

Ch.7-Why can't we?

Hinata was now at home, waiting on her beloved to come home. Kiba had gone out to pick up groceries and said he'd be home soon. But that was hours ago. Hinata was getting annoyed, so she called Kiba's cellfone. When someone said hello, it was a female.

"Who the hell is this?!" Hinata yelled.

"This is Ino."

"Why do you have Kiba's phone Ino?" Hinata asked, angrily.

The line went dead. Hinata knew exactly what was going on. She burst into tears and threw her fone across the room, breaking it.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Kiba knocked on the door, when Hinata answered it she slapped him.

"What the hell, Hinata?!"

"Why are you cheating on me with Ino?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Why the hell does Ino have _your_ cellfone?!" Hinata yelled, she used byaukugan and saw that Kiba had bite marks on his chest and lipstick on his neck.

"Get. Out."

"But Hina-"

"Get OUT!!!!!!" Hinata screamed. Kiba nodded and left, knowing he'd been caught. But it was just because he was getting back for that time long ago when she cheated on him with Naruto. He thought he'd forgiven her, but as time passed Kiba wanted revenge. But not like this. He went to the only place he could go, home. He got to his apartment and slammed everything in his way and went straight to bed. Kiba got his home fone and called Hinata's landline. It rang three times then picked up.

"Hina-"

"Don't ever call this number ever again, Kiba Inuzuka. Goodbye."

"Wait!"

It was too late the line already went dead.

"Damn it!" Kiba yelled.

Hinata was at home holding her knees against her chin. Reminiscing over the fun times with Kiba before this drama.

_Flashback_

_I was walking with Kiba in the park holding hands with him, leaning against his arm._

"_So why did you call me here?"_

"_Well, you know we're really good friends right?" Kiba asked nervously._

_It was true Kiba and I were great friends, I blushed because deep down, I loved Kiba. That's right I'd fallen in love with Kiba after Naruto left for his two year training with Jiraya._

"_Y-Yeah." I mentally cursed myself for stammering._

"_Well, I wanted to tell you that aww hell with it!" Kiba took me into his arms lifted my chin so my eyes could meet his. He placed his gentle lips on mine and wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. As he spun me around, I smiled, still kissing him. I pulled away and laughed some more until he put me down. _

"_You were trying to me that you love me?" I asked, nuzzling my head into his chest._

"_Yeah, something like that." Kiba answered, smiling that adorable crooked smile that I fell in love with years ago. _

"_I love you too." I whispered into his chest. Kiba answered by simply holding me closer, securing me a place in his heart. _

Hinata cried and cried. She loved Kiba with all of her heart. She couldn't believe what he had done to her. She picked up the fone and looked for Kiba's number.

"H-Hinata?"

"Kiba, why did you do that to me?"

"I-I wanted to get you back for what you did to me awhile back." Kiba confessed.

"Are you serious?! Why didn't you just talk to me?!" Hinata said, angrily.

"I d-don't know." Kiba stammered.

"Kiba, do you love me?" Hinata asked, longing seeping in her voice.

"Of course I love you."

"Would you ever do that to me, ever again?"

"No way. I just did that to get you back, now I regret it. I'm so sorry. Please let me make it up to you."

"You've lost my trust, you ready to lose me?"

The line went dead. _'DAMN IT KIBA! Why do you do this to me?!' _Hinata thought as she slammed her phone onto her couch where she was sitting.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"COMING!" Hinata snapped angrily at the knocking door. She opened it and was swooped into a pair of muscular arms, Hinata immediately hugged back.

"I will never be ready to lose you, Hina, at least not without a fight." The man whispered.

"Oh, Kiba." Hinata burst into tears as Kiba held her tighter, this time securing him a place in Hinata's heart.

"Do you forgive me?"

"I do. But it _is _going to take a while to get my trust back." Hinata said, wiping away her tears.

"Yes, I know. I'd do anything, I don't care how long to get your trust back. I love you." Kiba whispered.

"I love you too."

Hinata questioned Kiba's every move after that moment and every move he made checked out to be true. Hinata smiled at this, _'I got my Kiba back. Hopefully, I can hold onto him now.' _Hinata thought.

She jerked her head toward the door that was opening. Kiba raised his hands in defense, fearing Hinata would hit him or yell at him or both.

"Don't hurt me, I went to get my fone back and we did nothing I ended it. Then I went to hang with Naruto, he's kinda stressed with the whole engagement thing." Kiba said nervously, but he was indeed telling the truth.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun, I'm not mad, I'm actually really happy." Hinata said softly.

"Really? Awesome! I love seeing my baby happy, makes me twice as happy."

"Awww, Kiba you're such a softy."

"And I'm sexy too." Kiba chuckled.

"Yes, yes you are. Come here."

"Ok." Kiba walked over to the couch and sat next to Hinata. She popped in a movie, Kiba held Hinata close. She pulled away making Kiba look at her questioningly. Hinata crept closer to him, almost straddling him, Kiba blushed and closed his eyes. _'SWEET!!'_ Kiba thought. Hinata simply grabbed a tissue and sat back next to Kiba. She only had to blow her nose. Kiba sweat dropped and looked away. _'I officialy hate these sappy romantic movies!!' _Kiba thought angrily. Hinata, still watching the movie smirked, _'Now that was hilarious. Let's try that again…'_ Hinata thought. She crept over Kiba again. _'Damn! Not this again.'_ Kiba thought. He looked away. Hinata sat down on Kiba, straddling him, making it looked like an accident.

"I'll get it for you, Hina." Kiba was about to reach for the tissues but Hinata gripped his wrist and slammed it down on the couch.

"I don't want the tissues this time. I want something _else…_" Hinata whispered. She kissed Kiba's lips, his neck, his cheeks and back to his lips. Kiba sat still, every time Hinata did this, she'd stop if Kiba ever moved or said anything. This time, he couldn't stop himself.

"Hinata…" Kiba whispered. Hinata stopped and sat next to Kiba tuning back into the movie. He called Akamaru and he ran over and licked Hinata's hand and whimpered, and nodded towards Kiba, basically telling her that Kiba did indeed need some lovin'.

"Ok Akamaru-kun." Hinata surrendered. Kiba beamed then his smile shifted into a devious grin. He pushed Hinata down, making her lay flat on her back and he was now on top of her, kissing her lips, neck, cheeks, and forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, just don't ever hurt me again. Please." Hinata whispered.

"Never. Will you ever leave me?"

"No. Never." Hinata said, securing her answer with a kiss on Kiba's cheek.

"Thank you." Kiba said, looking into Hinata's eyes. Her ivory eyes made Kiba melt. Like the first time he saw her after they'd came back from their individual two year training.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the sidewalk with Naruto and Sakura talking about how our training went. Naruto smiled as he hugged Sakura tight, they'd become a couple a few days ago. I was relieved, Naruto deserved someone he loved, and Sakura needed someone to love since Sasuke left. I looked up and saw Hinata leaning against next to Shino._

"_Hinata!" I called out. I ran over to her._

"_Kiba! Hey!" She called back and ran over to me. I hugged her tight as she hugged me back. I looked into her ivory eyes as she smiled. It was breathtaking, the feeling that emerged in my stomach, I thought my heart was gonna jump right out of my chest._

"Hinata, be honest with me now. Have I earned all of your trust back?" Kiba stared dead into her eyes.

"Kiba, you're so close. Prove to me that I'm all you need, and my trust will be yours once again." Hinata whispered as she nuzzled into Kiba's neck.

"Kiba?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Don't break my heart again."

"Never again. Never." Kiba whispered.

"Good." Hinata whispered. Kiba kissed her forehead and they went to sleep. Kiba soon woke up and drove to the nearest flower shop. As he drove he thought about his relationship with Hinata. They were 21 and they'd started dating when they were 17. 4 years of the best relationship he's ever had. Of course there were some other great girls but none of them came close to Hinata. Not by a long shot. He pulled up to the flower shop and saw Ino standing behind the counter.

"I need a bouquet of ivory lilies, Ino." Kiba smiled.

"Sure." Ino said smugly she threw the flowers at Kiba. She was pissed about him ending the whole thing with them but Hinata was worth it.

"Thanks." Kiba replied as he slammed down the money. He drove back home to find Hinata on the couch watching T.V.

"Hi babe." Kiba greeted, hiding the flowers behind his back. Hinata, still on the couch, turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, you."

"Where'd you go? I woke up and you were gone."

"Uhhh,……"

Hinata sighed. No. Not this again.

"Kiba…I thought we've been through this."

Kiba chuckled and took the flowers from behind and held them out to her.

"Surprise! I think these are your favorite, right?" Kiba asked as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah. They are, and you remembered. You rock as a boyfriend."

"I know." Kiba said, walking over to Hinata and sat down next to her. He brushed his lips up and down her neck, making Hinata let out a breath of air.

"Mmmmm…." Kiba hummed as he kissed her neck over and over.

"Kiba…mmmm…." Hinata moaned softly under her breath. Kiba's voice was a drug to her, one that she'd never go to rehab for. She was addicted to Kiba forever, and Kiba was addicted to Hinata. Their intimate moments were them simply lusting for each other. Them together moving fluidly as they kissed or hugged. Hinata, even when they were young, loved Kiba's attitude. Goofy, but strong when he had to be. And when he got aggressive with her, it made her so hot for him.

_FLASHBACK_

_I came home one day from training with Kurenai-sensei, Kiba wasn't home.I was totally exhausted, training one-on-one with Kurenai-sensei was tiring. It was even harder when she'd bring up stories of Asuma-sensei. She loved him so much, her love for him couldn't be put into words. When I threw my jacket in the laundry I looked down at myself. PHEW! I reeked. So, I went in, took a shower. As I was, I heard keys in the door, it opened then shut. Kiba-kun was home. I hurried out of the shower and greeted him with a kiss. I was still in my towel, Kiba glanced down and blushed._

"_Y-You look beautiful."_

"_S-Sorry."_

"_Don't be." Kiba pushed me up against the wall, and kissed my neck. I tried to push him off but he slammed me up against the wall again, pinning my arms to my sides. He licked my shoulder up to my neck and whispered 'I love you.' Onto my now wet shivering neck. Kiba wrapped one arm around my waist and with the other he gripped the back of my head. He forced my head back and crushed his lips against mine. I was so frightened at first but that's what had turned me on. Kiba took force over me and that was simply sexy. I let him take force of me, he picked me up from my waist and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips were so soft, and cold whenever they touched my skin, it felt as if my skin were about to jump off my bones. I laughed as Kiba took me into his arms, bridal-style , we walked into the room. _

"_Kiba, I gotta take a shower."_

"_Oh, don't worry, you're gonna need like 3 of them when I'm done with you miss Hinata."_

"_Really? Well why don't we take this into our private section of the house."_

"_Naughty girl."_

"_Bad boy." I smiled and kissed his lips again before he took me into our sacred place._

"Hinata!" She was suddenly forced back into the present by her boyfriend's voice.

"Huh?"

"You ok? You look spaced out."

"Oh, no. I'm fine."

"Ok. I'm bored, let's go out babe."

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you…"

"Ok." I grabbed my jacket, as did Kiba and we went for a walk around the neighborhood. I held onto Kiba's arm, never wanting to let go. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. It was beautiful night, the stars twinkling in a vast ocean of darkness, the cool, breezy wind blowing through Kiba's hair and mine. I let my head on his arm as we walked, Kiba put his head on top of mine.

"This is…nice…" I whispered.

"Yeah. It is." Kiba whispered back to me. I nuzzled my head into his arm some more until I heard footsteps, quick footsteps rushing up behind me. It was a second later that Kiba and I were surrounded in a cloud of gaseous smoke. I coughed and wheezed begging for air. I felt around for Kiba but he wasn't there.

"KIBA!!" I listened for a response and he wasn't there. I screamed his name again. Nothing. The smoke was now gone and so was Kiba. That I couldn't handle. I ran straight to the Hokage's office. When I entered the room, I was now scarred for life. Lady Tsunade was making out with Jiraya-sensei. I cleared my throat a number of times before they jumped apart.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Hokage-sama, Kiba-kun has been kidnapped."


	8. Operation: Find Kiba

Ch.8-Operation find Kiba

I decided to change it to Hinata's POV now. It's gonna be like this until their part is over.

"What?! How?"

"Two ninja ran up to us, blinded us with smoke and took him. I saw one's headband, they look like they're from Suna."

"Ok. Go to Suna. Take Sakura and Naruto with you. Shikamaru and Temari are now in Suna, they just got back from their honeymoon, talk to them and find Kiba. This is your mission, you call the shots. And Hinata?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Be careful. Kurenai needs you in one peace, for little Asuma's sake." Oh little Asuma. Kurenai's child. When Asuma-sensei passed she told Shikamaru and I that she was pregnant and was actually going to abort him. We convinced her not to and said that we'd help her raise her child. Shikamaru volunteered because he was so close to Asuma-sensei and he has a connection with little Asuma. I wanted to because Kurenai was nothing without me and Shikamaru to help her.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." I went straight to Sakura's house and informed her and Naruto. We ended up in Suna three days later. We asked around hoping they'd know about Temari and her husband coming back home. The people we asked said they were now in a mansion in the middle of Suna. We took the directions and indeed they were. It was the most beautiful mansion I'd ever laid eyes on. It made my home with Kiba look like a crack house. We went inside and saw Temari reading up on the latest news it seemed.

"Naruto, Sakura, Hinata. Hi. What are you guys doing here?"

"You up for a mission?"

"Sure, what happened?"

"Kiba's gone."

"Dog boy's gone?" A smooth voice said behind Temari. Out stepped Konoha's smartest. Shikamaru Nara. I nodded.

"We gotta pack, we'll be out in a few."

Shikamaru gripped Temari's hand and left the living room. Naruto, Sakura and I exchanged worried glances that had a message: We need to find him. My eyes started to tear up.

"Kiba…" I muttered slowly under my breath. The sadness in my heart was now subsided with a heart full of rage and anger. My love was not by my side and if I found him dead, the people that took him would be killed…by me. Naruto and Sakura took my side and hugged me. It was comforting to have my friends hug me, knowing that they love me. But Kiba would be so much more comforting…his smile…his goofy attitude. I want to be with him forever. Shikamaru's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Ok. Let's go." He demanded. We left the house and were on the move. Tsunade paged my long distance radio.

"Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, we have a lead on where the gas ninjas have taken Kiba. We think they might have him in a cave near the border of Suna and Konoha."

"We have to come back?" Naruto asked. I laughed along with Sakura.

"Yes, you idiot! Come back to the border of Konoha and Suna. It's a long path. There are some mountains as well, there should be a cave nearby.

"Got it." Sakura said. As we fluidly moved through the trees, we had to focus, but I couldn't my mind was focused on him.

"Hinata. We need you to stay focused." Sakura stated. I nodded. When we reached the border we split up. Naruto, Sakura and I went west, Shikamaru and Temari went east. We had a signal, if we found Kiba throw an explosive kunai at the nearest tree and blow it up, then we'd follow the explosion. Naruto, Sakura and I searched carefully, then I heard I faint scream.

"Byakugan!" I looked around and stopped, tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Kiba…" I whispered.

"You found him?"

"Yeah. That cave up north let's go." When we finally reached Kiba, he was chained to a wall. His face, practically the same color as his tatoos on his cheeks from the blood covering his face. Naruto cut off the chains, Sakura and I held him up. Naruto then threw the kunai, making a nearby tree explode. Shikamaru and Temari came, bringing some unwanted friends.

"Crap! Rogue ninja! Sakura, Hinata take care of Kiba." Naruto commanded. Sakura and I nodded, understood and worked healing Kiba. Sakura healed his wounds on the upper half, I worked on the lower. While Shikamaru, Temari and Naruto fought, Kiba fought for his life.

"No, you can't die." I whimpered, still healing him. Sakura stayed silent. I cradled his head and kissed his forehead.

"Please, don't leave me. I love you." No response from him. Tears falling from my eyes stained his blood covered face.

"D-Don't go." I muttered. Kiba's chest finally rose. Relief filled my heart as I cried tears of joy.

"Oh Kiba!" I sobbed. Sakura smiled as she kept working on healing his wounds.

"H-Hinata…Sakura…w-where a-am I?"

"Kiba, don't talk, I'm almost done healing you. Save your energy, ok?" Sakura asked. Kiba nodded. When Sakura and I finished healing him, we helped him up, and we left the cave. We saw the others finishing off the rogue nin.

"Kiba what happened to you?"

"When they took me they wanted to know where the kyuubi kid lived…"

"Naruto…for what?"

"The same reason the Akatsuki want him…" Kiba mumbled.

"Ok. We'll tell Tsunade…we're taking you home."

"N-No. I gotta help Naruto, he's going kyuubi." Kiba tried to take a fighting stance. My heart jumped as Akamaru came limping to his side.

"Oh Akamaru-kun!" I gasped as I hugged him, there was a huge gash in his left hind leg. Sakura healed it quickly and left to go calm Naruto down before he hurt Temari or Shikamaru. Kiba turned to me, smiling. How the hell could he smile at a time like this?

"Kiba how the hell could you smile at a time like this?" I repeated my thoughts out loud.

"Because I have a beautiful ninja to come rescue me. And no, it isn't Sakura or Temari." I blushed. Kiba would be the one to flirt at a time of peril, I guess he wanted to make me feel like it was going to be ok. So I smiled, not only to make Kiba feel better, but to ease my stress just a tad.

"You know I know that you're faking that smile…" Kiba murmured turning away from me.

"Kiba-kun. I can't smile, truly, knowing you're like this…" I confessed.

"I know, but it'll be fine, when Naruto calms down and everyone is back at Konoha…"

"Promise?"

"I promise…" Well, Kiba did indeed keep his promise. Our team got back to Konoha safely after capturing the rouge ninja. What Kiba said was true, they only kidnapped him to find out where Naruto was. Which was weird because they could've just crept around Konoha until they found Naruto. But the ninja said they were afraid to take the kyuubi head on. Naruto chuckled at this. Kiba was checked into the hospital, me and Sakura did heal some of his wounds but not all. Tsunade volunteered to heal Kiba. Any ninja that was in ANBU, she was in charge of.

"Is he gonna be ok?" I asked Tsunade.

"He's gonna be fine…don't worry, Kiba's one of our strongest. He'll pull through. Actually he'll be able to check out tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." I said quietly, my eyes still glued to Kiba sleeping peacefully. Tsunade simply nodded and left me with Kiba.

"You know, you can come close to me. I'm not gonna bite." Kiba chuckled, I smiled and walked over to him and kissed his lips. When I pulled away, Kiba gripped arm and pulled me in for another kiss.

"Unless you want me too…"

"Don't even think about scoring tonight…"

"Well, can't blame a man for trying." Kiba pouted. Oh that adorable face, but why now? We were in a hospital, what would Tsunade think?! But…then again…who needed to know. Smirking, I walked over the door and locked it, then turned back to Kiba.

"Now, listen. Anyone asks you if it was you moaning last night, you were moaning in pain. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." I straddled Kiba and kissed his lips. His arms gripped my shirt pulling me closer I nuzzled my head into his shoulder, then sat up, still straddling him as he took off my shirt slowly. Kiba licked his lips before I pulled them into another passionate kiss. I licked Kiba's bottom lip and he soon parted them. My tongue ran through every single part of his mouth, while his tongue wrestled with mine. We pulled away for air and Kiba ran his lips up and down my neck and bit the most sensitive part, making me gasp in pleasure.

"We…never…do this…again…" I gasped as Kiba licked my neck.

"Ok, Hinata. But for now…"

***

I was awoken by knocking on the door. Startled that it might be Tsunade, I threw on my clothes and looked as normal as possible. I ran to the door and opened it, whew! It was Sakura. She suspiciously scrutinized my clothes, my hair, and my face. I knew I was blushing and scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Hinata. O.M.G. You did not…" Sakura said walking over to Kiba.

"He seduced me!" I pointed my finger at Kiba, he smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Did not…" He murmured softly. I rolled my eyes and slapped the back of his head.


	9. Fulffiness

_**Ch.9-Fluffinees**_

_**When Kiba arrived home, I was overjoyed. **_

"_**KIBA!" I yelped in happiness. Sprinting, I ran to him and leaped into his arms. He chuckled.**_

"_**Hi to you too, Hina." Kiba said, nuzzling his head into my hair. He let me down and lifted my chin and kissed my lips.**_

"_**Just in time, I'm making dinner." I said, walking back to the kitchen to cut up some more vegetables.**_

"_**We'll eat later…come on let's go in the hot tub." Kiba murmured in my neck. I shook my head, suddenly my body flung to him, my arms wrapped around his waist.**_

"_**You know you want to…" Kiba whispered into my ear, my spine trembled in pleasure.**_

"_**Ok." I whispered. Kiba smiled and chuckled walking me into our room. I changed into my jet black two piece, while Kiba changed into his Stewie-themed swimming trunks that fell to his knees. He pulled me close, making me blush.**_

"_**You look amazing…come on…" Kiba's sweet, cool breath settled onto my skin making me blush even harder. He gently pulled me to the hot tub, the water was steaming, I flinched as I set my foot in. Ouch! Kiba jumped right in and laughed as I struggled. But as soon as I was in, I stood up and slipped right into Kiba's lap. **_

"_**Ouch! Wipeout." Kiba chuckled.**_

"_**Shut up…" I muttered under my breath. Kiba smiled and held me close, my back pressed against his chest. Having Kiba hold me close was so comforting. The ripples of the steaming water surrounding us. I let me head back in pleasure and kissed Kiba's lips. He hummed as his lips grazed upon mine. I turned around and sat on his lap, my arms now around his neck. Realizing my intentions, Kiba smiled and stood up, me still clinging to him. I giggled as we moved through the water kissing and hugging. I still clung to him, my legs wrapped around his waist my arms wrapped around his neck. Kiba kissed my lips, and nibbled on my bottom lip, requesting entrance. I smirked and parted my lips, awaiting Kiba's tongue to start wrestling with mine. It explored every part of my mouth. His cool breath tasted like…mints…mmmmm…tastes good too. Kiba pulled away, making me frown in disappointment.**_

"_**Hinata…"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**I love you…I just wanted to let you know…"**_

"_**Mmmm…I love you too, Kiba…" I snuggled into his chest. Kiba smiled and nuzzled into my hair and helped me out of the hot tub. We walked into the house together, hand in hand and dried off. After that, we relaxed on the bed.**_

"_**Hey, Kiba?"**_

"_**Hmmmm?…" He asked, putting on his shorts.**_

"_**Let's stop by Kurenai's place…I wanna see little Asuma."**_

"_**Ok. Come on. I wanna see him too." Kiba got up threw on a T-shirt and held out his hand. I smiled took it and pulled me to his chest.**_

"_**Mmmmm…" Kiba hugged me tight. I blushed.**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**I needed a refresher of how your body feels when its so close to mine…"**_

"_**Oh." I blushed even harder as Kiba looked down at me, his brown eyes looking into mine. I almost forgot little Asuma at that moment.**_

"_**Kiba…Asuma…let's go." **_

"_**Oh. Right." It was Kiba's turn to blush, and he did. I changed into some jeans and Kiba grabbed the keys. When we got to Kurenai's home, Shikamaru was there. Kiba noticed his car. Temari must've come with him. We walked up to the front door and knocked. Kurenai opened the door and wrapped her arms around Kiba and I, making oxygen a little hard to come by.**_

"_**Hey! I heard about your mission to get Kiba. I'm glad you guys are ok."**_

"_**She didn't believe us when we told her when we said that you were ok." Temari called from the living room. Kiba chuckled as I went inside to find Asuma. Awww he was trying to walk. He had Kurenai's black locks, a little lighter than Asuma-sensei's complexion, but his face, he was like a male Kurenai. It was crazy! When he fell on his butt, he just crawled over to where Shikamaru was laying down and laid next to him. He definitely had Asuma's and Shikamaru's laid back attitude.**_

"_**So, how old is he now, Kurenai-sensei?" Temari asked as Shikamaru kissed her cheek.**_

"_**Well, he's 3 now. He'll be 4 in a couple of months."**_

"_**Oh wow. Growin up so fast. Aren't you cutie!" I held Asuma tight. He was so soft, so little, so precious. I heard him yawn in my arms, and blushed, it was so cute. It reminded me of myself when I was a baby. Kiba smiled and winked at me, letting me know that he wanted me to be the mother of his child one day. I smiled and winked back. Shikamaru and Temari sighed together. Apparently I was the center of attention instead of poor Asuma. I giggled and gave him back to Kurenai, Kiba came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Kurenari eyed us suspiciously.**_

"_**You guys dying to leave or something?"**_

"_**Yes! They're naughty children Kurenai-sensei!" Shikamaru and Temari teased.**_

"_**N-No!" I stammered.**_

"_**Of course not." Kiba said smoothly. Shikamaru and Temari laughed at my now, purple face flushing with embarrassment. Kurenai laughed along with them.**_

"_**Kiba, take her home before she explodes." **_

"_**Yes ma'am." Kiba started toward the door with me in his arms.**_

"_**Wait! No! I wanna stay! Bye Asuma! Your mommy is making me go home!" I squealed against Kiba's grip. He put me into the car and we drove home. When we got home, I went straight to bed so tired. But before I closed my eyes and went to sleep, I asked.**_

"_**Hey Kiba, wouldn't it be great if we became a family one day?"**_

"_**Yeah…" He crawled over to me and straddled me. I giggled as Kiba kissed my forehead, lips, and cheeks. I yawned, which I knew Kiba hated, but I was so tired. He threw me a pleading look and sighed. Kiba did wanna get into it, and I knew I couldn't resist. Having a boyfriend who was as sexy and had an 8-pack like he did. It was so sexy that it was unbearable. I smoothed my hand down his stomach and sighed. Kiba beamed, he knew that I'd given in. I pulled him onto me for a passionate kiss as he took of my shirt. He threw across the room and kissed the sensitive parts of my neck.**_

"_**You are so gonna wear me out…" I sighed as Kiba kissed my neck.**_

"_**You have no idea…" Kiba sighed into my neck.**_

_**When I awoke the next morning, I groped the sheets next and they were empty. Kiba wasn't by me side.**_


	10. Unpredictable

Ch.10-Unpredictable

I called his name.

"Kiba?" No answer. I felt the sheets next to me and felt a half folded piece of paper. I opened it and read:

_Dear Hinata,_

_Today you are going on a hunt. For me. You are going to follow the clues until you find me and when you do, you're gonna have get a wonderful surprise. I love you._

_P.S. You can call my cellfone only 2 times for a hint. Now catch me if you can. Your clues are below._

_1. Roses are red violets are blue your friend works with the natural beauties and has your next clue._

I smiled. Kiba would be the one and try this. Natural beauties, roses, violets. Flowers! Yay!I figured out the first clue. Now, my friend works with these?? Ino! Ino has my next clue. I got out of bed and got dressed. I wore my white tank with some black capris and white flats. I drove to the flower shop. Ino smiled as I drove up. I got out of the car.

"Hey Ino. You have something for me?" I asked, blushing.

"As a matter of fact I do." She reached below her and pulled out a bouquet of pink tulips. Attached, was a card. It read:

_2. Good. You found your first clue. Now these flowers are for a good friend of yours, he reminds me of a pony._

I was confused. Pony? Sasuke, no. Naruto, no. Neji, no. Chouj, no. Shikamaru, pony, ponytail! Yes! I called Shikamaru's cell.

"Hey Hinata. You got something for me?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"Home, with Temari."

"In Suna?!"

Shikamaru chuckled. "No. My apartment."

"Ok. On my way." I hung up and drove. When I arrived to Shikamaru's place and gave him the flowers which he gave to Temari. In exchange for the flowers he gave me a card. I thanked him and read the card on the way back to my car.

_3. You're getting good at this. Well, your next clue holder is as clever as a fox._

Okay, now this was weird. You'd think it was Shikamaru because he's the smartest in Konoha. Who else is clever as a fox. I called Kiba's cellfone.

"How you doin?"

"Third clue."

Kiba chuckled. "Hinata, clever as a fox. Emphasis on fox." That's when I realized. Naruto. Damn did I feel stupid.

I scratched the back of my head and giggled nervously. "Oh. Duh." I hung up and drove to Naruto's apartment. I knocked on the door and Naruto answered.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Here's your clue. Good luck."

"Thanks." I read the card:

_4. Ok. This really isn't a clue. Go to the dress shop down the street from Naruto's apartment. There's something special for you._

I giggled and went to the dress shop. The clerk there handed me a raven colored strapless dress and handed me a card. These clues are never gonna end.

_5. Now that you have your dress, go to your parent's house, TenTen and Neji will be there. They have your next clue._

Wow. Kiba planned this out pretty good. I drove to my dad's house. Him, Neji and TenTen stood waiting for me.

"Hi, Hinata!" TenTen hugged me and sat me down in a chair.

"What's going on?"

"We're dolling you up."

"For what?"

"The surprise Kiba set up for you." Neji interjected. I blushed.

"O-Ok." While TenTen straightened my hair. Dad and Neji handed me my next clue.

_6. Well, you're all geared up. This is your last clue. There is nothing like a first love._

Huh? First love. Well, of course it was Kiba but what did that have to do where he is? Millions of guesses racked my brain as I got ready. When I stepped out, TenTen beamed, while Neji and Dad smiled.

"Hinata you look amazing!!"

"You do, Hinata." Neji said, still smiling.

"You look beautiful." Dad said opening his arms. I walked up him and hugged him. Then Neji and TenTen. I sat on the couch and thought about the clue. Wait, where did I tell Kiba I loved him? That's where he is. No, not our house. Not the waterfall where we hang out, the park, the park where we first met. That's where Kiba-kun is. Where he took me on our 2nd anniversary. Grabbing my purse and slipped on my heels that TenTen gave me, I dashed out of the house and drove--possibly breaking the speed limit--to the park. I got out of the car and saw a table with a meal for two. I walked over and rolled my eyes as I found another card on what I guessed was my plate.

_You found your gift, now what you really desire is right behind you. _

I turned around and found Kiba in a tux, smiling that adorable smile. He pulled me into his arms and laid his lips onto mine. My fingers locked into his hair as I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Kiba pulled away.

"Come on, sit down."

"Ok." We sat and ate. Reminiscing over the fun times as genin. And when we were put on teams.

"Yeah, I had no idea how strong you were, Hina. Remind me to stay on your good side."

I blushed and smiled. "I'll remind you. Promise. I was so worried about you when you were put on Shikamaru's team to get Sasuke back."

Kiba smiled and put his hand over mine. "Hinata, I'll never leave you. Please don't worry about me. You know I cried when you lost to Neji when you fought him."

"Yeah. I was worried about myself. But fighting with him made me realize that I did need to train harder, and I did."

"I know. And your hair. I thought you were gonna cut it. You did tell me that when we talked on the phone a while ago."

"Yeah, but I wanted to see how I'd look with long hair. And I wanted to see your reaction, Kiba-kun."

"You wanted to see my reaction?"

"Yeah. You never really told me how you first reacted, you know."

"Hinata, you're beautiful with long hair. Actually, your beautiful no matter what your hair looks like."

"Awwwww…thanks Kiba." I leaned over the table and kissed his lips.

"Ok. Before I go crazy…" Kiba licked his lips savoring the taste of mine.

"Kiba, I can't believe you did this for me. You are the sweetest, most caring, loving guy I've ever met. I love you so much."

"Hinata, I've loved you for so long, so now, I need you to answer one question for me…" Kiba said smoothly as he stood up. He took out a small box, walked over to me and got down on one knee. I couldn't believe it! He's…

"Hinata Hyuuga, you are the most beautiful and talented girl I've ever had the pleasure of getting to know. I feel honored to be in your presence every single day. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to love you. So, saying that, Hinata, will you marry me?" Kiba said, holding my left hand as if it were glass, so gentle. My body wanted to shut down, my mind screamed _SAY YES ALREADY!!!!!_, my heart felt like it was burst out of my chest, snatch the ring out of Kiba's hand and put it on my finger just to get it over with. I felt dizzy, but my eyes were glued on Kiba's.

"Hinata, you gotta say something…" Kiba laughed.

"Oh! Yes, yes, yes!! YES!!!" I had to scream it, I wanted the whole world to know that Kiba had just propsed to me, and I was soon going to be Hinata Inuzuka. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. He loosened his grip and stared into my eyes.

"So, have I earned your trust?" Kiba asked, his eyes were so beautiful. I smiled and cupped his cheek with my left hand, letting my ring touch his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

"Kiba, you've earned that and then some…" I whispered seductively. Kiba threw me a puzzled look.

"Then some what?" He asked. I smiled as I shook my head in disappointment. Kiba is such an idiot. But he's my idiot. I looked around making sure no one was here.

"Kiba?"

"Hmmm…"

"I gotta ask you something…"

"Anything, baby." Kiba muffled as he kissed my palm.

"You know our spot right, the waterfall?"

"Of course. It's where we go to chill if life gets to stressful for us. Why?" Kiba laid quick kisses up and down my arm, saying each word in between kisses

"Because…it's late and I'm not tired, and you're here with me…and…" I started.

"Hinata, what-" Kiba stopped short.

"Oooooooh. But I don't have a bathing suit." Kiba said. I licked my lips seductively and smiled. My hand grazed my strap on my dress revealing my bra strap.

"I don't either. Looks like we can't go. Darn. Well, come on let's go home…" I turned from Kiba and started to walk away. Then I felt a grip on my arm. Kiba pulled me back to him and kissed my lips.

"What do you say about taking a midnight swim with me…" Kiba whispered into my neck. I turned around and pouted.

"But, Kiba-kun. I don't have a bathing suit."

"Don't worry. You won't need one…" Kiba's voice made me shudder. I was so hot for him. All this talking was starting to bug me. I gripped his hand and ran towards our spot. Kiba laughed as we ran together. When we arrived, Kiba and I gazed at the beauty that was our waterfall shining in the moonlight. The amazement hypnotized me, I walked into the water and spun around, letting the water follow my every move. I swirled and leaped around in the water. My hair swung around splashing water everywhere. Then his arms wrapped around me. I touched his muscular arms that held me to him. He breathed on the back of my neck sniffed my hair. I quietly moaned in pleasure, turned around and pulled Kiba into a kiss. The taste of his lips was so sweet and the feel was even better. His tongue slid back and forth on my bottom lip. I smiled and parted my lips, immediately Kiba shoved his tongue into my mouth and wrestled with my tongue. My arms gripped tighter around his muscular frame. I felt his arms no longer around me but on my shoulders, sliding down. I glanced to my left and saw my bra floating in the water. Then I turned to Kiba and he smiled.

"I couldn't help myself…" He shrugged. But I really didn't care at that point. My bare body pressed against his. It made me feel like it was my first time with him, when we confessed our love to each other. We were so young, but we knew how to safe and we still were. Of course, we use protection. I was so nervous at first, but Kiba made me feel so safe, secure, loved. It was beautiful…he whispered in my ear and told me how much he wanted to be with me. I had the exact same feeling now.

"Kiba…"

"Yeah?" His voice soothed me so.

"This feels like, my first time with you…"

"I will never forget that night. I love you."

"I love you too…always and forever." I whispered. He smiled and took me into his arms and kissed my lips. Then Kiba and I drifted into the water, drifting into our place of ecstasy.

Ch.7-What happens next?...

Shikamaru hovered over Temari, landing kisses on her neck. Suddenly, Temari's cell rang. She grabbed for her fone, and playfully shoved Shikamaru off.

"Hello?" Temari answered.

"Temari, it's Gaara."

"Oh, hey bro. What's going on, is everything going ok?" Temari asked, worry and concern showing through her voice.

"I need to kno, what's it mean when there's a bun in the oven?" Gaara asked nonchalantly.

"It depends, who is the oven?"

"I dunno. Matsuri said it. She said, 'Gaara-kun there's a bun in the oven. Aren't you so happy?!'"

"Gaara, it means you're gonna be a father! Aren't you excited?!" Temari squealed in a very OOC way. But she heard no response, but a loud thud onto the floor. Temari laughed and hung up.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Shikamaru asked as he wrapped his arms around Temari.

"Yeah, something hit him."

"What?"

"Reality. But enough of him, come on, boyfriend, let's go to the beach." Temari looked at Shikamaru seductively, as she emphasized on the word boyfriend.

"Ugh..fine. Lemme change into some trunks." Shikamaru murmured. He grabbed a pair of black trunks out of the suitcase and went into the bathroom. Temari stripped down and changed into a royal purple bikini and took the ponytails out of her hair. Shikamaru opened the door to find a goddess in a bikini standing in front of him.

"W-W-Woah..." He stuttered, as his feasted on the beauty that exuded from Temari. She turned around to see a very built leaf shinobi and his rock hard 8 pack.

"Woah yourself." She whispered slowly. Temari gripped his hand and they ran out of the resort and onto the beach. Guys drooled at Temari while other guys glared at Shikamaru, seeing he was the luckiest guy on the beach. Girls shot daggers at Temari, seeing that she was with the sexiest guy on the beach. Unfortunately, Ayame was one of them. She eyed the couple and vowed to make Temari's life a living hell.

Shikamaru and Temari sat down on the sand and looked at the crashing waves. Ayame walked over and smiled at them.

"Well, well, look at the happy couple." She said. Temari rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Shikamaru tell this girl that if she values her life, she will back away from us, most importantly, you."

Shikamaru sighed and turned to Ayame.

"Please, we're on vacation, Ayame. Please leave us alone." He said sternly. Ayame nodded and walked away. Temari stood up and walked toward the water, her hand gripping Shikamaru's.

"Let's go have some fun." She said, smiling. They played in the water, tanned, and made out, all day. The sunset was now visible, the beach was clearing out. The two were by themselves.

"Temari..." Shikamaru whispered.

"Hmmm?..." Temari replied.

"I love you..."

"I know..."

"No...I'm gonna show you how much I love you..." Shikamaru said aloud. He pinned Temari onto the sand and claimed her lips with his. Temari instantly locked her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. Her tongue mingled with his until he moved his mouth onto her neck and kissed her sensitive spot.

"S-Shikamaru...shouldn't we just go the room?" Temari whispered.

"No. I want this to be here. But before I go on, do you want this?" Shikamaru asked. Temari locked eyes with him and sighed, running her hand up his stomach.

"Yes, I do." She answered. Shikamaru smiled at his love and kissed her lips.

"Good."

-----

Temari opened her eyes and looked up at the midnight sky and at Shikamaru, his arms coiled around her waist. 'I'm surprised we didn't keep going until the morning...' She thought. Feeling bliss, she kissed Shikamaru's lips to wake him up.

"Shika-kun, baby, wake up..." Temari whispered into his ear. In response, Shikamaru snored...loudly. This didn't sit well with Temari. She punched him in the head.

"Ow! Damn, Temari!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Well, if you could wake up when you're supposed to!" Temari yelled back.

"...Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered. He stood up and put on his clothes while Temari did the same. He swooped his girlfriend into his arms and carried her all the way back to the room. When they arrived, Temari collapsed onto the bed, and fell asleep, while Shikamaru did the same.

Temari woke up with no Shikamaru next to her.

"Shikamaru?" No response.

"Crybaby? Where are you?" Temari yelled louder.


End file.
